


Shadows on a Bright Day: Part 5 of The Daughters of Crystal Tokyo Collection

by LadyRose82



Series: Daughters of Crystal Tokyo Collection [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/pseuds/LadyRose82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kiyoko and Seiya's wedding day approaches there is activity buzzing about Estara, most of the Senshi from Earth in attendance. Many visitors from across the galaxy are coming to Estara for this wedding, seeing it as solidifying the influence of the Silver Millennium across the galaxy. However, a group of diplomats arrives from a planet called Shibo and shadows begin to fall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nervous Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Previous works in my “Daughters of Crystal Tokyo” Collection:  
> “A New Journey”  
> “Reunions”  
> “Resurrections”  
> “Courting Disaster”
> 
> Check out my fan fiction Facebook page at: www.facebook.com/ladyrose82fanfic
> 
> Warning: Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Nervous Excitement

*Seishin*

Sitting in the temple meditating, Seishin heard that voice again. It was weak and hollow, but it was there. It spoke to him, “Seishin, son of Fatomu, Crown Prince of Shibo…. Hear me.” Seishin had heard this voice many times, but he’d always shut it out. Something about it seemed… wrong… But for some reason he wasn’t having any luck today. Perhaps it was the rage his father had been in for some time now finally getting to him.

He thought back to the day that word had reached Shibo of the impending marriage between one of the daughters of the Silver Millennium and the Guardian of Estara. It was common knowledge that they were a couple, however it distressed King Fatomu that they were marrying. At first he wondered if it bothered his father because they were both female. His father was a traditional man. Sometimes it felt like his ideas were so antiquated. But that wasn’t it. 

It wasn’t until a few days ago that Seishin learned why. His father called him to his strategic planning room. It was his war room of sorts. When Seishin entered his father looked at him, anger and hate in his eyes, “It will be here soon… That damned wedding is upon us.”

Seishin decided to be bold, “Tell me father, why does this marriage bother you so much?” He was a psychic, but part of his vows to the temple of Shibo were to never read someone’s mind without their permission.

King Fatomu threw his hands in the air, “Why?!? You ask why! It BOTHERS me because she should be marrying YOU! That way Shibo could secure the power and position involved in being part of the Silver Millennium.” Seishin had no clue what to say and the look on his face must’ve given him away. His father turned away from him and spat, “Get out, useless boy!”

And so Seishin had been meditating in the temple since. Perhaps what he was really doing was hiding. He felt like such a failure. That voice interrupted his thoughts, “You don’t have to be a failure young prince. I can help you. I can give you everything that you need to secure the power of the Silver Millennium. “

Unable to stop himself, Seishin finally responded to the voice, maybe out of curiosity or desperation more likely, asking, “How? How can you help me?”

*Seishin*

Yaten wasn’t helping with her off-hand remarks about how many people were either already visiting Estara or had made their intentions to do so clear. She’d told Kiyoko yesterday that by the wedding day there would be more people on the planet then there had in the just over twelve hundred years they’d inhabited it. She was so happy to be marrying Seiya, but so many saw it as something more than a wedding…. They saw it politically…. As some sort of event that would solidify the influence of the Silver Millennium across the galaxy. To her it was simply the declaration of love and commitment made between her and Seiya.

But Kiyoko also found herself nervous today because today was the day that all of her family form Earth, those who were able to come, would be arriving. Her mother had been to Estara many times, but none of the rest of them had. It was also the first time the Shitenou would visit the planet they’d agreed to help defend should they be called upon to do so. In the end it was quite a large group that was coming. They would all be staying at the castle of course. As a result Kiyoko had every single one of the staff in a tizzy making sure it was perfect, her family deserved nothing less.

She was stirred from her thoughts when Taiki approached her. She bowed and addressed Kiyoko, “My queen, we just received word from another group of diplomats intending to attend the wedding. It is actually the children of the royal family of a distant planet named Shibo. I’m not entirely familiar with them, but they stated that they should arrive in about three days. I’ve already sent staff to make arrangements for them to stay in guest housing with the others attending.” 

Kiyoko appreciated Taiki’s efficiency, “Thank you Taiki.” She sighed, “I can’t wait until this is over and done. I am happy to be marrying Seiya… But all of the politics….”

Taiki actually chuckled, “It is all part of being royalty. Trust me, Seiya and I have had this same conversation.” She touched Kiyoko’s cheek, a rare show of affection from the typically reserved Taiki, and excused herself. 

That left Kiyoko sitting in her study alone. She was trying to do some reading, but couldn’t concentrate. Kiyoko sat there staring at the page a while longer and then she felt it. She hadn’t had this feeling since she’d left Earth’s solar system. She smiled at went to meet her family on the recently constructed official landing pad of Estara. They’d actually had to take a spaceship considering their number and their luggage. Kiyoko giggled thinking of the mountain of luggage they no doubt had. As she passed through the castle she saw Ruka, playing with her celestial simulator. She called out to her as she kept walking, “They’ll be landing very soon, get everyone for me please.”

Soon Kiyoko found herself standing on the edge of the pad. Her mix of excitement and nervousness increasing. She looked up and felt energy from above and behind her. A few minutes later Kiyoko felt Seiya’s tender arms around her. Her children and the other two Starlights stood next to her. Kiyoko leaned back onto Seiya, taking comfort in her confidence. She kissed Kiyoko’s ear, having become an expert at maneuvering around the wings Kiyoko had decided to keep, and whispered, “You have no reason to be nervous. They will love Estara and they’ll just be happy to be sharing this with us.” Her gentle voice and encouraging words made Kiyoko smile.

About ten minutes later the ship became visible in the sky. Ruka jumped up and down, she was so excited. Endo’s smile grew. He was excited because her sister had allowed her niece to accompany her father, Helios. She and Endo had kept in constant contact since their visit to Earth about eight months prior. Even the other Starlights seemed genuinely happy about her Earth family coming. Seiya, well she was what Kiyoko expected. She was a mix of excitement and hint of trepidation. The latter came from how Kiyoko was able to sense them as soon as they entered the system…. Her psychic connection with Haruka.

How Kiyoko wished it didn’t bother Seiya, but she understood why it did. Carefully the ship set down. Once the engines had powered down, Kiyoko and the others started moving closer to the ship. The airlock opened and a ramp extended to the ground. The first one out of the ship was actually Kiyoko’s niece, Princess Chisana-Usagi or Usa-chan, who ran straight up to her son, Prince Endymion or Endo, and tackled him with a hug. This made her daughter, Princess Haruka or Ruka, break out into a fit of laughter.

The next off of the ship were Kiyoko’s mother, the great Sailor Moon, and her brother-in-law King Helios. Thinking of him as king would always make Kiyoko snicker. To her, he’d always be the high priest who trained her and her big brother. Behind them came all of the inner Senshi and the Shitenou. It made Kiyoko’s heart happy to see them all together and clearly in love. 

Her mother approached Kiyoko and pulled her from Seiya’s arms to hug her tightly. She said, “It is good to see you again Kiyoko!” Usagi looked over her daughter’s shoulder and smiled at Seiya, “And it’s good to see you too my soon to be daughter-in-law.” There was a laughter in her voice. It made Kiyoko laugh too.

All of the others greeted one another and Kiyoko introduced the Shitenou to Taiki and Yaten who had been waiting and ready to make sure that they were properly informed and trained to defend Estara. Finally Kiyoko saw Michiru exit the ship with Haruka trailing behind her. It was Kiyoko’s turn to be impulsive. She broke from the group and ran to them, tackling Haruka with a hug, laughing at how much she’d just mirrored her niece. Michiru was laughing too. Haruka just hugged Kiyoko tightly and smiled, “Maid of Honor reporting for duty my Queen.” Then she laughed too. Michiru helped the two of them up and Kiyoko hugged her as well. 

Afterward the three of them walked over to where the others were waiting. Trying to ignore the irritation she sensed from Seiya, Kiyoko addressed the group, “Let’s all go inside. I will have the staff unload the luggage. She then slipped back to Seiya’s side, taking her hand to soothe her, and led everyone inside. Behind her she heard Jadeite make some remark about feeling sorry for the staff who had to unload the luggage. Apparently Kiyoko had been correct in predicting that her family would bring quite a bit.

As they entered the castle Minako caught up to Kiyoko and Seiya, “So, is it true that there will be attendees from all over the galaxy coming?” She seemed delighted by the idea.

Seiya answered, her feelings mirroring Kiyoko’s, “It’s true. And it’s all politics. We actually had another set of royals contact us about attending today. And on top of that they want to come early so that they can get to know the planet. It’s ridiculous!”

Kiyoko looked over and kissed Seiya’s cheek, “That is one of the many reasons I love you! I feel the same way!” But then she looked at her and sighed, “However, regardless, we must be gracious hosts and tolerate it. It is unavoidable.”

Seiya nodded, “I know it is. You know, if I hadn’t fallen in love with an all-powerful princess…” She broke into laughter, not even able to finish that sentence. When they’d fallen in love there wasn’t a force of the universe that could’ve stopped it. Between Haruka’s protective nature and Hina’s darkness, enough had tried.

Kiyoko shook her head, “And if I hadn’t fallen in love with a head strong Senshi….” She didn’t even try to finish her sentence. Her face becoming more serious, “I am honestly glad she’s dead…. I know that is terrible, but I wouldn’t want Hina trying to ruin that bright day for us.” Seiya nodded and squeezed her hand.

Soon they all arrived at the dining hall which had been decorated and set up with a selection of Estara’s greatest delicacies. However, Kiyoko had made sure to have some of the dishes from Earth she knew her family loved prepared as well. Kiyoko turned to face them all and spoke, “I’d like to formally welcome you all to Estara with a feast. I am so happy to have all of you here. You’ll never know how much it means to me. So please, help yourselves. There are dishes of Estara and Earth prepared. Today’s cuisine joins both of the worlds I call home. Enjoy!”

As everyone began perusing the buffet, Kiyoko caught sight of Helios. He seemed to be happy and a little sad at the same time. She understood. Her sister, Queen Serenity, had stayed behind on Earth along with Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, and the Sailor Asteroids. No one wanted to leave Serenity or Earth completely unprotected.


	2. The Pull of Infinity

Chapter 2: The Pull of Infinity

Everyone sat around the tables in the dining hall chatting and enjoying their food. Kiyoko had a few large tables brought in so that there’d be enough places for everyone. Kiyoko’s mother, Usagi, sat next to her and told her, “You did an amazing job getting everything ready here. The silver and gold everywhere is a nice reminder of Earth.”

Kiyoko was about to thank her mother when Seiya interrupted, “She’s been working all of the staff to the bone preparing all of this for days now, insisting everything had to be perfect!” 

Usagi laughed, “Just being here with you is perfect my precious daughter. You worry too much, as always.” She squeezed Kiyoko’s hand and then took a huge bite of the chocolate cake Kiyoko had insisted on!

A little later Makoto came over, Nephrite in tow, and put her arms around Kiyoko’s shoulders. Nephrite still more formal simply bowed to Kiyoko. Makoto craned her head around Kiyoko and said, “This is all wonderful. The food here is very interesting, but I can’t wait to get into that kitchen and teach your chefs how to really make Earth cuisine.” This made both Kiyoko and Makoto laugh.

Kiyoko placed her hand on one of Makoto’s, “Trust me Mako-chan, I have already warned the kitchen staff of what to expect from you.” They exchanged a grin then Makoto and Nephrite went to get more food.

The festivities continued for some time. But eventually her family began making their way to their individual rooms to get settled. Each of the couples hand been given adjoining rooms. Helios had his own room and Usagi had volunteered to share a small suite with Usa-chan. 

Ruka and Endo were completing their lessons with Atsuko in the castle library, much to Ruka’s dismay. Taiki and Yaten had left to tend to their normal duties. That left Kiyoko and Seiya alone. Kiyoko was such a jumble of nerves that she didn’t detect Seiya come up from behind her. She covered her eyes, chuckling, “I have you now my Queen. What will you do?”

This was a game they’d come to play in the last few months, both to cope with the stress of the wedding preparations and just for the fun of it. In the blink of an eye Kiyoko had flipped Seiya over and had her pinned on the ground, smiling, “They call me queen for a reason Sailor Starfighter.” They both laughed and then Kiyoko kissed Seiya passionately. 

Seiya kissed her back, but also took advantage of her distraction and gained leverage to roll and end up pinning her down instead. She broke the kiss and grinned, “And they call me Fighter for a reason as well.” Kiyoko chuckled and used her knees to push Seiya over until she lay on the floor. And before she knew what was happening Kiyoko had grabbed her fiancée and actually flown out a window that she’d opened telepathically. They landed on the roof of the castle, Seiya pinned down once again, “I concede my Queen. You win again.” This was always the way it turned out, but they both enjoyed the game of cat and mouse. With her concession Seiya pressed her lips against Kiyoko’s firmly and found herself electrified as Kiyoko ran her fingers up and down Seiya’s sides. Kiyoko broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and started making a trail of kisses down Seiya’s neck, chest, and naval…. But not stopping there. Soon they were lost in one another’s body and passion and didn’t even notice that the sun had set on them. 

When Kiyoko finally realized how much time had passed she looked at Seiya sadly, “I’m afraid we have to stop my love and tend to our family.”

Reaching up and caressing Kiyoko’s cheek, Seiya sighed, “If you insist my Queen.” But she pulled her close and held Kiyoko’s naked body against her own for a few minutes, taking comfort knowing their time was infinite, before the two of them dressed and made their way back into the castle.

They found some of their family in one of the sitting rooms. Usagi, Helios, Usa-chan, Ruka, Endo, Haruka, and Michiru. Usagi and Helios sat with Usa-chan and Endo chatting, while Ruka sat with Haruka and Michiru. It appeared that Haruka was telling one of her old battle tales. Usagi looked up at Kiyoko and Seiya and asked, “Where have the two of you been?”

Haruka looked up as well, a tone in her voice, “Yes Kiyoko, where HAVE you two been?” The look on her face showed clearly that she already knew the answer, to a degree anyway.

Kiyoko shot Haruka a look and then turned to her mother, “Seiya and I were on the roof of the castle.” As she caught a glance of Haruka’s face out of her periphery Kiyoko saw shock and humor settle over her. She was glad she could still catch her off guard on occasion. Looking back in Haruka and Michiru’s direction, “So what old war story are you telling her today? She’s probably heard it before.”

Haruka laughed, “She says she’s never heard this one. I was telling her about the great battle her mother fought to free Estara from darkness.” Kiyoko blinked, surprised. Ruka had been telling the truth, it wasn’t something that was discussed very often.

Kiyoko smiled, “Well, then I’m sure you’ve bored her to death. It’s not that interesting a story.” She’d worked very hard to keep the depths of her power from her children. She never wanted them to feel any pressure because of it.

Ruka shook her head, “No mamma! It’s the best story EVER! I can’t believe you healed our entire planet!” She ran up and hugged Kiyoko. Kiyoko breathed a sigh of relief that it didn’t seem her fear of pressure had come to fruition.

The next day they all took a tour of the capitol city. When they reached the school Ruka and Endo attended Usa-chan begged the two of them to take her on a tour, and so the three of them split off. Usagi looked at Kiyoko, “Will they be alright?”

Kiyoko laughed, “I pity anyone who tries to harm them. They will be fine mother.” She held tighter to Seiya’s hand and thought to her beloved, “I’m not certain which one of them I’d be more afraid of.” 

Seiya chuckled and thought back, “That is an excellent question…. But honestly, Endo… Ruka can be to rash sometimes. Endo is calculating.” Kiyoko nodded and they continued the tour, walking hand in hand, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time they’d have to give this tour in the next month.

That evening Kiyoko sat down with Nana, the wedding planner that had been taking care of most of the preparations. Her mother and Haruka were there as well. Haruka was very annoyed by Nana’s bubbly nature. She put her hands down on the table, “I don’t care if Seiya is wearing black and so you think Usagi should too. I am NOT wearing maroon! And nothing with ribbons, ruffles, or bows!”

Kiyoko was suppressing her laughter, “I warned you about all of this Nana. Mother, do you have a problem wearing this design in maroon?” She tapped a drawing on the table of a beautiful gown with puffy sleeves, lace around the edges and a bow in the back.

Actually giggling, Usagi replied, “Of course I don’t have a problem with it. Besides this one suits Haruka much more, especially in black.” She was looking at a sleek gown that flared at the ankle and thin straps at the top, with long gloves.

Nana looked exasperated, but Kiyoko was glad that was settled. Arrangements were made for them to meet with the seamstress who’d been making all of the clothing for the wedding the next day. It would be in the afternoon because the party from the planet Shibo was slated to arrive in the morning.

Early the next day Kiyoko and Seiya went out to meet the ship as it landed. Seiya seemed more uncomfortable than Kiyoko. She hated this. But being raised as royalty it was something that she’d been taught to deal with. Life as a Senshi didn’t include this kind of training. Kiyoko held her hand to comfort her.

The first to step off of the ship was Prince Seishin. He was tall, slender, with dark hair and eyes. His hair was just long enough for a ponytail, though a few stray strands hung about his face. He wore a navy blue suit and an infinity necklace in silver. Kiyoko sensed something strange about him, but she couldn’t put her finger on what. As she looked at his eyes again she felt a force that pulled at her while making her feel cold at the same time.


	3. Strange Visitors

Chapter 3: Strange Visitors

Behind Prince Seishin were his four sisters, but Kiyoko couldn’t look away from Seishin. Seiya whispered in her ear playfully, “At least the sisters are pretty.” Kiyoko just nodded woodenly. She could see them through her link with Seiya, but her own eyes were locked in place. And from the picture in Seiya’s mind she was right, they were pretty. Taiki had given her all of the names before she and Seiya had come to meet them. The tallest one, having long chocolate brown hair and wearing a brown ankle length dress had to be Uma. The shortest one with aqua hair in a short but wild cut wearing a blue and aqua dress that only reached her mid-thigh should be Sikana. The other two were about the same height and wore matching white ensembles that were almost sheer. The one with the stick straight blonde hair would be Tori and the one with curly red to her mid-back hair must be Hebi. All of them wore the same infinity necklace that Seishin wore. Kiyoko didn’t know exactly how she was so sure of who they were, but she was.

However, as they approached Kiyoko still couldn’t move her eyes from Seishin. When the five of them stood in front of Kiyoko and Seiya they all bowed gracefully. Seishin stepped forward and took Kiyoko’s free hand in his to kiss it. His lips were so cold it gave Kiyoko a shiver. He addressed her, “Good morning you’re Majesty. Thank you for having my sisters and me as guests. We are very much looking forward to sharing in your impending nuptials.”

Obviously bothered by the exchange between Kiyoko and Seishin, Seiya spoke up, “You’re welcome Prince Seishin. I will show you to our guest housing. We can have castle staff retrieve your bags for you all.” She took the hand that Seishin had held and put it up to her own cheek, “Why don’t you go check on the wedding preparations my love.” Again Kiyoko nodded woodenly and Seiya led the Shibo royal party away. It wasn’t until they were gone that Kiyoko regained her senses. She shook her head completely dumbfounded by what had just happened.

Blinking she walked back into the castle and was met by Haruka. Kiyoko smiled weakly, “Good morning Haruka. I hope you’ll go a little easier on the seamstress today than you did Nana.”

Haruka huffed, “Those royals just arrived?” Kiyoko nodded and Haruka continued, “Are you alright Kiyoko?”

Kiyoko chewed her lip and replied, “I’m fine Haruka. Just the stress of things. No need to worry!” She knew she was lying, Haruka knew she was lying… Though neither of them knew why.

Kiyoko kept to herself, hold up in her study until it was time for the meeting with the seamstress, Maya. When she went to the room that had been turned into her sewing studio, Kiyoko found Usagi and Haruka waiting for her. As she entered Maya bowed and spoke softly, “Good afternoon you’re Highness. They insisted that we wait for you.”

Putting on a smile, Kiyoko replied, “That’s fine Maya. But we should get started.” So Maya began by taking their measurements. Usagi volunteered to go first. Kiyoko sat down next to Haruka.

Haruka placed her hand on Kiyoko’s and concentrated, attempting to communicate telepathically, “So, you’ve been hiding in your study since they arrived. Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” She felt shock run through Kiyoko and continued, “I’ve been joining in Usa-chan’s lessons.”

Kiyoko pursed her lips as she thought back, “Have you considered I might have simply wanted a little peace and quiet?” She knew it was unkind, but she didn’t have a real answer.

Haruka’s eyes narrowed, “I considered that you and I spent the last two months talking everyday about this visit. I also considered that I felt something strange within you when I saw you after the Shibo party arrived. Lastly, I considered how well I know you and I know when you’re hiding.”

Kiyoko’s thoughts were sharp and almost piercing, “I am not a little girl hiding in the temple anymore. You don’t need to worry about me so much.”

There was genuine hurt on Haruka’s face, “You don’t want me to worry about you anymore?” She removed her hand from Kiyoko’s ending the telepathic conversation. Kiyoko sat there, feeling guilty but unable to do anything else.

After the session with the seamstress was finished Kiyoko left the room quickly, unable to face anymore interrogation from Haruka. As she was walking down the hall she was met by one of the castle staff. Apparently Prince Seishin had requested an audience with her. She nodded and followed the staff person to meet with him. What she hadn’t known is that Haruka had just opened the door and overheard them. After their quarrel earlier she knew she had no other choice….

*Haruka*

Grumbling internally Haruka made her way to the castle’s training room. Kiyoko had told her before that was where Seiya spent a lot of her free time. And as she opened the door she saw that luck had played in her favor. Seiya was practicing her hits with one of the dummies. As soon as the door clicked closed Seiya turned around, the look of astonishment on her face was almost worth this to Haruka. She walked right up to Seiya and said, “We have to talk.”

Rolling her eyes, Seiya crossed her arms and replied, “What is it WE have to talk about. I agreed to coexist with you, for her sake, but you and I aren’t friends.”

Haruka had no patience for this now, “Glad we’re on the same page. But it’s her I’m here to talk to you about.” This had Seiya looking concerned now. Haruka was glad and so she continued, “First off, tell me what happened this morning when that party from Shibo arrived.”

Nodding, Seiya recapped everything, including the exchange between Seishin and Kiyoko that she found creepy and rude. Seiya sighed, “It was like she was frozen and I couldn’t sense much from her. And top of that, I haven’t seen her since.”

Haruka looked thoughtful, “I saw her right afterward and could tell something wasn’t right. And just now when we met with that seamstress, she was actually cold to me. I’m not sure what is going on, but clearly something is. And as much as it pains me to say this…. It may take both of us to protect her.” She held out her hand, though her face was riddled with the cost of this gesture. Reluctantly Seiya took her hand and shook it. It was the last thing she wanted, but what Kiyoko needed was more important than anything.

*Haruka*

Kiyoko dismissed her staff when she reached the fountain where Prince Seishin was standing. When they were gone Seishin turned around and smiled at Kiyoko, it had that same cold pull that his eyes did, “Good afternoon you’re Majesty. I am so happy you were able to join me. I feared your duties might keep you away.”

Without realizing it, Kiyoko had walked to stand next to him, “Seeing to the needs of diplomats such as yourself is one of my duties. What can I do for you Prince?”

Seishin put his hand on her shoulder, sending chills through Kiyoko again, “I’d simply like to get to know you better you’re highness. We’ve all heard the stories of the great Silver Millennium line, but I’d like to know you better as a person.” Something inside Kiyoko told her that this was not a good idea, but despite her better judgement she stayed and allowed it.


	4. And So It Begins....

Chapter 4: And so it begins….

Standing next to Seishin felt odd to Kiyoko, but her feet wouldn’t move. She looked at him and spoke, “Stories of the “great Silver Millennium line”? I cannot imagine what tales have reached as far as Shibo.”

Taking a step closer, Seishin moved his hand from her shoulder to the small of her back, almost whispering in her ear, “It’s said that you have such power that you healed this planet when it was dying.” Kiyoko could feel his breath on her ear.

She moved her head slightly away but couldn’t move anything else. Kiyoko replied, “These people needed help, so I helped. In the process this place became my home.”

From behind there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Kiyoko and Seishin both turned their heads to see Seiya standing there. She looked squarely at Seishin, “Kiyoko drove out a great darkness, bonding with this planet and its people. Estara protects her Queen just as she protects us young prince.”

Fortunately unlike earlier, Seiya’s voice, her presence unfroze Kiyoko. She moved to her fiancée’s side and smiled, “Seiya is right. I am indebted to Estara and her people.”

Seiya took Kiyoko’s hand, not moving her gaze from Seishin. Her stare was not a frozen one, but a suspicious one. She spoke, “I’m afraid that I must steal my fiancée back. She has many duties.” And with that she led Kiyoko away, not wanting to waste a moment.

Once they were inside the castle Seiya stopped and blocked Kiyoko’s path, “What in the hell is going on with you?” She crossed her arms and looked at Kiyoko expectantly.

Even though she knew Seiya had every right to be upset, Kiyoko couldn’t give her an explanation. That seemed to make her angry and so she snapped, “That was my overly jealous fiancée making a very poor impression on one of our honored guests! You do NOT behave that way around royalty. You have a lot to learn…” A part of Kiyoko’s brain knew she was being unreasonable, but she couldn’t stop herself. With a heavy heart Kiyoko literally ran to her chambers, passing Ami and Zoicite on the way. Ami called after her, but she didn’t hear… Kiyoko couldn’t hear anything but the sound of her heart pounding in her ears… She couldn’t feel anything but the need to retreat.

She slammed the door behind her and ran to her bed, collapsing onto it, lost in thought. What was going on with her? Why did that prince have this effect on her? She just didn’t understand. Kiyoko actually began crying. She cried so much she cried herself to sleep.

While asleep Kiyoko had the most vivid dream…. But was it a dream… Or a memory… Or both….? She dreamed about her father. About when he was sick… The images in her mind were so sharp…..

“Father?” Kiyoko sat next to his bed as she did each time he collapsed. He didn’t answer her and so she tried to probe his body with her magic again, looking for any clue as to what was wrong. But again, as she felt like she was about to reach something Kiyoko was shut out. She sat there, holding his hand. Kiyoko closed her eyes for a minute and when she opened them it was Seiya lying there instead of Endymion.

Kiyoko woke with a shrill scream. She found Seiya lying next to her, but as soon as Kiyoko screamed Seiya scooped her into her arms. Kiyoko spoke through muffled tears, “Is that really you?”

Seiya spoke softly and held Kiyoko tightly, “Of course it’s me Kiyo-chan. I’m sorry about earlier.” Kiyoko put two fingers on Seiya’s lips before she could say more and just curled into her chest and cried until she fell asleep again, with nothing to torment her, not when she was in Seiya’s arms.

*Seishin*

Seishin walked back into the suite that he’d been given here on Estara. He threw himself down on the couch and pounded his fist, “Damnit!”

Sitting in an adjacent chair was his youngest sister, Sikana. She leaned forward and snickered, “Back from your date so soon? What happened?” She ruffled Seishin’s hair.

Seishin glared at his little sister, “Her damned fiancée happened Sikana. They’re psychically bonded.” He sat up and sighed, “This may be hopeless!”

Then he heard it, the voice that called itself Bugendai, “Do not be discouraged so easily my Prince. You will sway her, but it will take time and strategy. She is surrounded by guardians. You didn’t expect this to be simple? If it were simple Hina wouldn’t have failed.”

Sikana nodded, “Bugendai is right. Don’t give up. Her defenses are strong, but you’re stronger. You’re just going to have to attack from more than one angle.” Seishin knew Sikana was right and so he folded his legs into a meditative position and set to work…. He needed all of the angles he could manage. He would have her and the golden crystal!

*Seishin*

When Kiyoko woke again she saw that it was still the middle of the night. Looking over she saw that Seiya was sleeping. Kiyoko felt terrible for the way she’d behaved earlier. Feeling restless she slipped from the bed silently, realizing that she was still wearing the same dress from the day and that it was very rumpled. As quietly as possible she slipped into a gold colored nightgown and then out of her chambers, not entirely certain where she was going. Thinking that she should eat something, Kiyoko started making her way toward the kitchen.

Luckily the kitchen was always empty at this time of night. Kiyoko spent a little while rummaging through the cabinets. At last she found something that appealed to her, little cookies that that a chocolatey taste and were just the right softness for her. Kiyoko grabbed a plate and piled it high, feeling drained and hungry.

As Kiyoko sat at one of the islands eating some cookies she felt her before she appeared in the doorway. Hesitantly Kiyoko looked up at Haruka, “Evening. What has you up at this hour Haruka?” Looking at Haruka made her feel guilty about how she’d treated her before. Kiyoko seemed to be lashing out at the two people she loved most and didn’t know why.

Haruka leaned on the doorway, uncertain of whether she should come closer, “You do my Queen. You had a nightmare earlier, but Seiya was with you. So when I felt you up again I decided to come look in on you.”

This made Kiyoko feel terrible. She was causing Seiya and Haruka so much grief. This was not the bride she’d wanted to be. Kiyoko replied, “I am sorry that I’m interfering with your sleep again.” She looked down and started crumbling a cookie.

Slowly Haruka came to stand next to her and leaned down, “What did you dream about?” She tugged on Kiyoko’s chin, forcing Kiyoko to look at her.

The sting of tears threatened Kiyoko’s eyes and she whispered, “I dreamed of my father, of when he was dying. It was so vibrant that it felt real.” She couldn’t bring herself to even speak of the part with Seiya.

Haruka kissed the tear that had started to make its escape and pulled Kiyoko close, her voice a whisper as well, “It was only a dream….. And I am going to worry about you no matter what you say. I love you Kiyo-chan.” Kiyoko felt warm and comforted again, so she didn’t move and let Haruka hold her. However, she couldn’t help but question how blurred their boundaries had become since the bond. She had two gallant knights to love and protect her though, maybe that was what mattered……

Unknown to the two of them, Kiyoko and Haruka were being watched, and their voyeur was all too delighted with the scene before them. So the queen’s heart could be divided after all…


	5. Observation and Concern

Chapter 5: Observation and Concern

*Tori*

Tori hovered outside of the castle’s kitchen window, silent as the wind she commanded. What she saw inside made her giddy with delight! However, she didn’t want to take any chances of getting caught so she wisped through the air and returned to the guest housing that most of the visiting diplomats would be staying at for the wedding. She slipped in through her open window and landed lightly. Then she took off running to find Seishin. She found him in his room, sleeping, exhausted from the power he’d used today. Tori stood there a second, thinking about how thankful she was for the power Bugendai gave them, but exerting so much was taking a toll on her brother…. Hopefully Bugendai was telling the truth when he said it would pass….

Deciding it was too important to wait, Tori went to Seishin’s bedside and touched his shoulder, whispering, “Seishin… Seishin… Wake up brother… It’s about the Queen.” She saw Seishin blink a few times and then he sat up and just looked at her, too sleepy to speak. Tori spoke instead, “I have good news! Her heart can be divided! I saw it with my own eyes! She was in the castle kitchen in the arms of that blonde Senshi… The one with the short hair!”

This perked Seishin up and he interrupted his sister, “You were spying on her! Tori, you could have been seen!” He was so exhausted his head hurt and Tori wasn’t helping matters!

Crossing her arms, Tori replied, “I was careful! I was as quiet as a whisper. Besides, they were too occupied in their conversation to notice me! I didn’t catch most of what they said, but I heard the queen mention something about a dream and the last I saw she was letting that Senshi hold her awfully close for an engaged woman!”

Seishin rubbed his temples, “Blonde… Short hair… That is Sailor Uranus… It’s said they’re like family…. But she mentioned a dream…. Good! Then my efforts weren’t wasted.” He looked at his sister and smiled sleepily, “You did well Tori. Now I am going back to sleep. You should sleep too.”

*Tori*

After standing there a while Haruka escorted Kiyoko back to her chambers, where she slipped back into bed and back into Seiya’s arms without waking her. It was rather odd though, normally Seiya woke when she did in the same way Haruka had. This wedding stress was straining everything.

When morning came Kiyoko felt much better and saw Endo and Ruka off to school. She’d even arranged for Usa-chan to attend while on Estara. Kiyoko was hoping to use this as an opportunity to show her sister that Usa-chan would be alright in school instead of trapped in the castle. Of course, speaking of being trapped in the castle Kiyoko had to attend a council meeting that morning. Upon returning from taking the children to school with Atsuko, Kiyoko found Zoicite waiting for her at the front gates of the castle.

As was typical of the Shitenou, he bowed in greeting. But then he looked up at her very seriously, “May I have a word with you my Queen?” Atsuko looked at Zoicite and then at Kiyoko, obviously unsure of what to do.

Although surprised, Kiyoko smiled at Zoicite, “Of course. It would be my pleasure. Would you excuse us Atsuko? We’re going to take a walk.” Atsuko bowed hastily and then excused herself quickly.

As the gentlemen he was Zoicite offered Kiyoko his arm as they began walking. She took it politely, but didn’t say anything. So he began, “Excuse me if I’m intruding, but I wanted to make sure that you’re alright after… yesterday…”

She vaguely remembered passing Zoicite and Ami. Keeping her serene smile Kiyoko responded, “You’re not intruding. You and the others agreed to assist Estara in any future time of need and pledged loyalty to me as Endymion’s daughter. It is well within your right to be concerned about my well-being.”

The two of them kept walking, Zoicite arching an eyebrow as he replied, “Thank you for your kind words mistress. But you did not answer my question.”

Kiyoko sighed, Zoicite was correct, she thought about how she should respond, “You’re correct, I didn’t. But I assure you I am fine. Seiya and I simply had an argument. Nothing like an impending intergalactic wedding to cause stress. Please don’t worry!” Kiyoko debated as to whether she should say anything about the dream she had, but decided against it. She stopped and smiled at Zoicite, “I’m afraid we’re going to have to turn back. I am expected in a council meeting.”

Zoicite nodded and the two of them turned to head back, “I hope you don’t mind, but I’d like to accompany you, you’re highness.” Kiyoko told him that would be fine, which he was glad to hear because even though he didn’t know her the way he’d known Endymion, Zoicite was certain that Kiyoko was not fine.

The council meeting was mostly about plans to accommodate all of the incoming visitors and promote their returning to Estara in the future to boost their economy. Kiyoko continue to hold that serene look of a queen as she listened and facilitated the discussion. But inside she felt like they were just as bad as all of the diplomats treating this as some political show rather than the celebration of love it was meant to be.

After the council had left Zoicite, who sat silently throughout the meeting approached Kiyoko, “My apologies mistress, but I hate politicians. I suppose it is ironic, as I enjoy studying political science.”

This made Kiyoko laugh loudly, and that felt good. She smiled at Zoicite, “I understand perfectly. And thank you for accompanying me. It was nice to have a friendly face here. You have such a gentle soul… purification and healing…. It suits you. But I am sure Ami is missing you. You should get back to her.”

Zoicite chuckled this time, “Yes, Ami and I agreed to have lunch together. But then I have been told that I have to report for briefing and training with your Sailor Starlights.” Kiyoko’s face said what he’d feared, they were in for a lot of hard work. He smiled, “At least I don’t have to go it alone. They’ve asked all of the Shitenou to participate. And they’re correct that it would be good for us, as potential defenders of Estara.” With that he bowed and excused himself.

Once Kiyoko exited the council room she found Seiya waiting for her. She took Kiyoko’s hand and kissed it. Seiya looked up and smiled, “Would the busy Queen of Estara have room in her schedule for lunch with her fiancée?”

Seeing Seiya smiled made Kiyoko feel so happy, “Of course. Though I understand your afternoon is rather busy as well.” They both laughed and Kiyoko continued, “Don’t be too hard on the four of them. I made them from scratch, you know.” Seiya nodded and pulled Kiyoko’s arm into her own. They walked to the courtyard they always had lunch in. It was their spot.

But as they reached the courtyard Kiyoko sensed multiple people there, she sighed and leaned into Seiya, “Please be nice my love.” 

Very puzzled, Seiya asked Kiyoko, “What are you talking about Kiyo-chan? Who am I being nice to today?” Just then she caught sight of them. That prince and two of his sisters sat at one of the tables in the courtyard, the one with the brown hair and the short one. Uma and Sikana were their names, she thought. But that prince was the last person Seiya wanted to share Kiyoko’s time with. However, it seemed she wouldn’t get a choice as Kiyoko steered the two of them right in that direction. In this moment, Seiya hated politics more than she had in her entire life. She couldn’t believe Kiyoko expected her to eat with the man who’d clearly been hitting on her the day before. 

Seiya just didn’t understand Kiyoko’s choice… But neither did Kiyoko honestly….


	6. Intrusion

Chapter 6: Intrusion

Smiling, Seishin looked up at Kiyoko and Seiya, “Good afternoon you’re Highness. You too Sailor Starfighter.” He stood and extended his hand toward the two empty seats at their table. 

Thinking about it Seiya was certain that each table only sat four normally. Quickly scanning the area she saw that she was correct, there was a table on the far end of the courtyard with only three chairs. But she bit her lip and followed Kiyoko’s lead, sitting down at the table next to the one called Uma. Of course, that meant that Kiyoko was sitting next to Seishin. Seiya turned to look at Seishin, “Hello Prince and Princesses, I thought you’d be out exploring the capitol.”

Princess Uma spoke up in response, “Good afternoon. My sisters and I are planning to explore the capitol after lunch. Would you like to join us?” Her smile was sweet and grounded.

That serene queenly smile on Kiyoko’s face, she spoke before Seiya could, “Starfighter is conducting training this afternoon, so I’m afraid that is simply not possible.” Seiya was actually amused for a moment, realizing that Kiyoko might be jealous.

But that amusement left as quickly as it came when Seishin open his mouth, his voice as cold as ice, “That is very admirable Starfighter. Does that mean you aren’t busy Queen Kiyoko?”

Blinking, feeling that odd pull again, Kiyoko smiled at Seishin, “I am afraid that my afternoon will be spent surrounded by my family from Earth. I promised to spend time with the Senshi whose partners will be training with the Starlights. I am certain it would be very tedious for you.”

Seishin smirked and chuckles, “I have four sisters you’re Highness. I’ve spent my whole life surrounded by just what you’re describing. Do you mind if I join you?”

Before Kiyoko could respond one of the castle staff came over with a cart of various dishes and set the table for them. Everyone began eating, which made Kiyoko glad. She wasn’t sure what to say. Once the food was gone, Kiyoko stood hoping to avoid answering, “If you’ll excuse us, we have to get going. It was a pleasure to see you all again.” Kiyoko was trying to get away from Seishin before that pull could take hold again. Seiya stood and smiled, bidding them farewell, and took Kiyoko’s hand. Kiyoko let Seiya lead her away, she needed her to do so.

Once they were inside the castle, Kiyoko wanted nothing more than to kiss Seiya. She stopped her and pressed her against the wall, kissing Seiya passionately. Seiya intertwined her fingers tightly into Kiyoko’s hair, not quite understanding it but welcoming it nonetheless. After kissing like that for a few minutes, Kiyoko pulled back and smiled, “You have Shitenou to train and I have Senshi to attend to. I love you Seiya.” She ran her hand down Seiya’s side and then forced herself to walk away, heading toward the parlor she sensed the inner Senshi in. Her mother and Helios were enjoying time with the children. Whether she wanted to know or not, Kiyoko sensed that Haruka and Michiru were occupied for the afternoon. Though part of her was glad. Haruka had been spending so much time worrying about her that she worried it might cause problems between her and Michiru.

When Kiyoko entered the parlor she saw her family had spread out comfortably and were chatting away. Minako and Rei were sitting on a sofa, Ami sat neatly in an arm chair, Makoto laid out on the sofa that sat across from the other with a table in between. That left the other arm chair for Kiyoko. She walked over and they all stood, greeting her happily. Kiyoko smiled, genuinely pleased to be spending time with them, and as she sat down she said, “Please sit down everyone! There’s no need for formality today.”

They all sat down, laughing. Minako was the first of them to speak, “Are the wedding jitters getting to you?” Her eyes darted to Ami for just an instant and Kiyoko understood.

She smiled, “I suppose so. As I’m sure you know, Seiya and I had quite the argument yesterday. But we’re alright now.”

Blushing, a little embarrassed, Ami said, “We’re so glad to hear that Kiyoko! You had us worried.” Ever the lady, Ami folded her hands in her lap in an almost nervous way.

Makoto sat up a bit and spoke, “You know, if you need anything we’re here for you Kiyo-chan. We love you. So, has the kitchen staff been informed that I will be making a cake for your wedding?”

Kiyoko smiled softy, “You don’t have to do that Mako-chan. Really. I just want you and Nephrite to enjoy yourselves while you are here.”

A stern look on her face, Makoto replied, “I know I don’t. I want to do it. It is my gift to you Kiyo-chan, our beautiful bride, our magical girl…. Though girl might not be right anymore.”

That made everyone laugh. Kiyoko was about to thank Makoto when she felt that pull…. A moment later Prince Seishin walked into the parlor. Kiyoko looked up and so did the others. Seishin bowed and smiled at them, “Good afternoon ladies. I am sorry to intrude, but my sisters insisted on exploring the capitol on their own and I come in search of some company.”

Ami addressed Seishin as she stood, “Please young prince, sit here. I’ll sit with Lady Jupiter.” Makoto blinked at the mention of her name and sat up on the couch to make room for Ami.

Seishin inclined his head slightly toward Ami and took the chair, “Lady Jupiter? You all didn’t sound that formal a moment ago. No need to change that one my account. As I told the Queen, growing up with four sisters I am very comfortable in a setting such as this.”

Ami nodded, but it was Minako that spoke next, “Four sisters! Yes, something like this wouldn’t bother you at all. But I’d think you’d enjoy the peace while they’re out.”

He chuckled and replied, “I quite enjoy peace when I can find it. I think that is part of why I trained as a priest on Shibo. But today I felt like taking advantage of the opportunity to enjoy an afternoon with timeless beauties such as yourselves.”

That is when Kiyoko spoke up, “Such high praise from a man with four beautiful sisters. Thank you. You trained as a priest on your home world? Really?” She found the idea of this cold yet magnetic man as a priest intriguing.

“Yes, you’re highness. I trained in the Temple of Shibo much of my life. It was my goal to serve my world in any way possible. You don’t believe me?” Seishin replied. The smile that spread on his lips seemed colder than she’d experienced from him.

Kiyoko blushed, though she was mystified as to why, and spoke, “I believe you prince. I just find it interesting. I was once the High Priestess of the Silver Millennium. That is why I had a temple constructed here on Estara. It’s of great importance to me.”

With a sharpness in her voice Rei interrupted their exchange, “Kiyoko was a very committed high priestess. It was only the hand of destiny that could’ve taken her from that. That is what led her to fall in love with Starfighter and protect Estara.”

Seishin looked at Rei, his face apologetic on the surface with just a hint of malice slipping through, “That doesn’t surprise me. Her majesty seems like such as an extraordinary woman, though I’ve only known her a short time.” He stood, looking from Rei to Kiyoko, “I’m sorry to leave so soon, but I think its best if I go. Please excuse me.” He bowed and walked out of the parlor.

Kiyoko shook her head, “Honestly Rei…. You’re about as good with diplomacy as Seiya sometimes.” Rei started to say something, but Kiyoko cut her off, “I’m sorry. Let’s not worry about the young prince. So, which one of you is brave enough to be the next bride?” She looked at Minako in particular, visually pleading with her to help move away from this unpleasantness.

Minako, chuckling a bit awkwardly, “My money is on Makoto and Nephrite. There are a few rumors floating about the Crystal Palace!”

Blushing deep red, Makoto snapped, “You’re such a gossip Minako! Some things never change!” And with that, they were all back to laughing. That made Kiyoko happy. She didn’t want any more discussion of Seishin, even though she couldn’t stop thinking about him… a dedicated priest… a common thread between them….. No…. She didn’t want to think about anything connecting them…. Even though he was gone, that pull lingered this time… It frightened her as it tugged at her.


	7. Fractures

Chapter 7: Fractures

As the afternoon faded into evening, the Senshi began to disburse, wanting to prepare for dinner. Kiyoko went back to her own chambers, feeling very tired. She decided to lay down for a bit, not intending to fall asleep, but drifting off regardless. Another dream of her father crept into her mind.

Kiyoko sat in the temple meditating, searching for answers, she’d been doing this every day for weeks now with no success. All of the people closest to her told her constantly how powerful and amazing she was, yet she couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her father. It made her feel helpless, a feeling she hated. A hand touched Kiyoko’s shoulder, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up and saw Helios standing there with a grave look on his face, “He’s collapsed again. I fear this time is different. He’s sent everyone else away, including your mother, and has asked to see you right away. Kiyoko’s face paled and she was on her feet in an instant, literally running from the temple.

When she reached her father’s chambers, she stopped to calm herself as she always did, taking a deep breath and reminding herself to be strong. Then she entered as quietly as possible and went straight to his bedside. He lay there with his eyes fixed on her but somehow dimmer. Helios was right…. Something was different. Kiyoko took his hand tenderly, afraid of breaking him, “You wanted to see me father?”

Endymion didn’t move, and when he spoke his voice was quiet and weak, “Yes, my sweet Kiyo-chan, I did. There are some things I need to speak with you about.” He sounded like he was straining, struggling.

Tears already wetting her cheeks making her feel frightened and weak, the opposite of what she’d told herself coming in. Kiyoko spoke, “No father. You need to save your strength. When can talk when you feel better.” She felt his hand make the tiniest movement, like he was trying to squeeze hers but just couldn’t.

Kiyoko hadn’t thought it possible, but he paled just a little more, “No, Kiyo-chan, we can’t. Now is when we must speak. There’s no time to waste.” His eyes saddened as he lay there looking at Kiyoko’s wet cheeks, “The book…. the one I gave you last week…. Protect it…. It will be of great help to you one day….” His breathing was labored.

Utilizing the strength Endymion lacked, Kiyoko squeezed her father’s hand, “I will father! I promise….” She leaned in closer so that he didn’t have to strain so much, unable to stop the tears that continued to silently stream.

Her father whispered, “Kiyo-chan, remember to follow the path fate lays before you no matter what… And never try to walk it alone….I am so sorry that I cannot walk it with you… Tell your mother and Chibi-Usa that I’m sorry and give them my love…. I love you Kiyo-chan….” With that, Endymion started to fade into a sleep he’d never wake from.

Kiyoko leaned down, closing her eyes, and kissed her father’s cheek and whispered, “I love you too Papa….” That would be the last words she’d get to say to him. Kiyoko could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces…. She couldn’t save him, the most important person in her life….. All of this amazing power pointless…. Useless in that moment… But when she opened her eyes it wasn’t her father she saw, but her beloved Seiya…. Lying there dead… 

Somewhere she heard a faint voice say… “All those you love so deeply die Kiyoko….” When Kiyoko looked around she wasn’t in the castle anymore…. She was surrounded by shadows… At first she couldn’t see anything…. Making her feel so alone and broken….Then Kiyoko saw images of Endymion, Seiya, and even Haruka appear one by one fading to dust…. Whishing away on a bone chilling wind…. “They die…. And there is nothing you can do… You couldn’t save your father… And you can’t save them…. Your love is like a poison….”

When she woke, Kiyoko found herself screaming and thrashing, with tears running down her face. When she looked around, she didn’t see anything or anyone except a darkened room. She was all alone. But seconds later her doors flung open and Haruka came in, running to her side. Seiya only a fraction of a minute behind her. Kiyoko stared at them, the words of that disembodied voice echoing in her head…..

Haruka looked at Kiyoko frantically, “What’s wrong Kiyoko? Did you have another nightmare?” She reached out to touch Kiyoko, but couldn’t. Kiyoko had slid backward in the bed, eyes still wild and clearly frightened.

Seiya, coming in right behind Haruka, asked Kiyoko, “What can we do to help you Kiyo-chan? It was only a nightmare. It wasn’t real.” Seeing the fear in Kiyoko’s eyes pricked Seiya’s heart at the core. She went to sit down on the bed, intending to comfort her, but found herself and Haruka pushed back. It was like a strong wind, but not in a literal sense. Kiyoko had actually pushed them away from her.

That voice still bouncing around in her head …your love is poison… Kiyoko was consumed by fear. She feared that voice. She feared that image of Seiya lying dead… of Seiya and Haruka fading away…. Kiyoko feared being helpless… again… She continued exerting the force that kept them away and screamed, “Go away! Get out! Now!”

Haruka was about to open her mouth, but she saw Seiya shake her head. Seiya looked at her fiancée, clearly engulfed by fear and pain. All she wanted to do was to hold her. Kiyoko had never forced her away like this. But looking into Kiyoko’s eyes, she saw no reasonability there. It tore her heart into pieces as she said it, “Alright Kiyoko. We’ll leave.” And with that she turned away, not wanting Kiyoko to see the tears that were already sliding down her cheeks.

Haruka didn’t want to leave, but she saw the same thing Seiya did. Something she’d not seen in Kiyoko in over a hundred years, all consuming fear and pain. She felt so frustrated, knowing she couldn’t help her… Not now anyway. So she too turned and walked out of the room behind Seiya, both of them with wet cheeks and fractured hearts.

The doors slammed shut behind them and they stood there a minute, both trying to conceal their tears from the other. Seiya spoke first, “I have NEVER seen her like that before. What could’ve done that to her?”

Haruka, refusing to look at Seiya, replied quietly, “I have… Once… It was not long after her father died. She must have had another nightmare about him. I think that it may be best if you find somewhere else to be tonight. I’ll stand watch out here. We can’t help her, not like this.”

So frustrated with her feelings, Seiya snapped at Haruka, “I can keep watch over her! She is my fiancée.” She wrung her hands together, so frustrated was she.

Haruka turned, making her face hard, “Exactly! You are her fiancée, the person holding the most real estate in her heart. She most likely had a nightmare about her father, the previous holder, dying. Don’t be stupid. Until she can be reasonable, your presence will only make it worse.”

Seiya was about to argue, but Helios came down the hall and cut her off, “I’m afraid Haruka is correct in this. When her father passed….” He paused and shook his head, as if trying to shake off a horrible image, “Trust me Seiya, you have to let her be for now. Come on, you can spend the night in Usagi’s suite. I’m sure she’ll understand.” Helios turned and started walking. Seiya, feeling angry and defeated followed silently, tears still leaking out occasionally.

*Seishin*

Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Seishin was slowly coming back to reality. He felt himself getting stronger, the power Bugendai supplied to him enhancing his own psychic abilities exponentially. When he opened his eyes, Seishin saw his sister Hebi sitting in a chair near his bed. He rolled his eyes, “How long have you been sitting there?” 

“Since about five minutes after you started,” Hebi replied flatly, “Uma insisted that one of us stand watch since you’ve been using so much power today between lunch, that party crashing in the castle, and now the dreaming.” She crossed her arms and just sat there.

Seishin sighed, “I can handle the power. Bugendai wouldn’t have given it to me if I couldn’t handle it!” He uncrossed his legs and stretched.

Hebi smirked, “You’re so stubborn Seishin. Bugendai gave that power to Hina and now she’s dead. We’re your sisters and we care about you. Besides, if we go home without you father will kill us all!” She stuck out her tongue and stood up, “I’ll go tell Uma you’re alright. She’s such a mother hen!” Hebi stood and skipped from the room. Seishin watched her, shaking his head. Suddenly Bugendai’s voice floated into Seishin’s mind, “Well done prince… Well done…. You’ve begun fracturing her mind and heart…. Soon she’ll be vulnerable enough…”

*Seishin*


	8. Cold and Alone

Chapter 8: Cold and Alone

*Seiya*

When Helios and Seiya had shown up at Usagi’s door, Seiya hadn’t said a word and let Helios do all of the talking. As Seiya listened to him speak her heart grew more and more fractured. She was a warrior, a protector, but right now she felt like neither.

After Helios left Usagi led Seiya to her bedroom and the two of them sat down. She knew Seiya wouldn’t want to talk about it, but Usagi was her friend and wanted to help, “Seiya, I know how upset you must be. But you have to understand how hard it was for everyone, but especially her, when Endymion died.”

Feeling aggravated and powerless, Seiya responded, “I know it was difficult, she and I have shared so much over the years, but the part of her mind that holds that time has always been closed off, even to me.” Her heart fracturing just a little bit more with each word.

Understanding only too well Seiya’s pain, Usagi reached out and took her hand with sympathetic eyes, “It is a time none of us like to think about or talk about. It was a dark time. But what it was like for her, it was like the world was crumbling around her.” Seiya sat and listened as Usagi continued, the pain of it written all over her, “You know that Kiyoko was very close to her father. She was his heir and with their psychic connection, it made them even closer. I used to get jealous sometimes. Endymion and Chibi-Usa had always had a good relationship, but it was nothing like his relationship with Kiyoko. And when he started collapsing it was just as frightening for her as it was for me, possibly more so. She worked tirelessly to try and find a way to save him, but in the end he passed anyway. Kiyoko was devastated, shattered by the loss and a feeling of helplessness. She always did her duty… But otherwise…. Well…. She spent a lot of time alone…. Shutting most everyone out cold.” Usagi sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek, “I wasn’t there for her then. In the end I shut everyone out too, but I couldn’t even do my duties….. Sorry, I am rambling.”

“No, it’s alright. I just wish she’d let me be there for her.” Seiya sighed, “I don’t know what to do here Usagi!” She flung herself onto her back, staring at the ceiling while the tears still escaped down her cheeks.

Usagi sighed and laid down next to Seiya, propping herself up by her elbows, “You do the one thing you don’t want to do. You leave her be until she’s ready to talk to you…. And let Haruka watch over her in the meantime.”

Seiya wiped the tears away, an effort in futility, and responded with a mix of sorrow and anger in her voice, “That would be two things I don’t want to do. But I guess I’ve got no choice.”

*Seiya*

Kiyoko hadn’t been able to go back to sleep, she’d laid there in her bed alone crying off and on for the entire night. That dream had shaken her to her core. It made her feel helpless and alone. But even more, it made feel like it would be better for Seiya and Haruka if she didn’t love them. Throughout the night those words came back to her… Your love is like a poison…. And each time it made her cry once more. The only magic she used was to make certain the doors stayed shut. Kiyoko knew Haruka stood outside them, but she tried her best not to tune into what she might be feeling or thinking, knowing that would only make her feel worse.

When the light began streaming in her windows Kiyoko heard a knock at her door. Haruka knew better and wouldn’t let just anyone even attempt to enter. But she didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to love…. Love only brought pain and death to her life…. After a few minutes the knock resumed, Michiru’s voice calling with it, “Kiyo-chan, may I please come in?” 

What should Kiyoko do? Michiru hadn’t been part of that nightmare…. She didn’t make those shattering words echo…. Kiyoko stood and walked close to the doors and called back, “YOU may come in Michiru, but no one else… especially Haruka!”

Michiru responded with a note sadness and worry in her voice, “Alright, if you say so. You have my word.” Knowing that Michiru wouldn’t give her word lightly, Kiyoko opened the doors just enough to allow Michiru in. As she slipped through Kiyoko caught a glimpse of Haruka. It was as she feared, it made her feel worse because Haruka looked so broken and miserable.

Once Michiru was inside Kiyoko closed and sealed the doors again, walking back to her bed without looking at Michiru, “What can I do for you Sailor Neptune?” It was cold to respond so formally, but Kiyoko needed a wall between herself and the universe at the moment.

Michiru looked at Kiyoko as she laid back down. It tugged at her heart to see the state she was in…. rumpled dress that was clearly from yesterday, hair wild and strayed everywhere, a paleness in her skin that worried Michiru… And her face… so worn and ragged. It was clear that Kiyoko hadn’t slept. Michiru’s heart was so saddened she barely noticed the formality with which Kiyoko spoke. She spoke, “Kiyoko, if you won’t talk about it, will you at least let me help you bathe and change?”

Shrugging, Kiyoko sat up, “Fine, if you want to. Are you certain Uranus won’t mind? She might get jealous.” Kiyoko stood, trying to frost over her heart, and started toward the bath stripping all of her clothes off as she walked.

A wash of surprise flushed through Michiru, but at least Kiyoko wasn’t throwing her out. Slowly she trailed Kiyoko, “Haruka has never minded me being close to you.”

A chuckled escaped Kiyoko’s throat, but it was filled with malice, “I was referring to her being jealous of you for being so close to me.” She entered the adjoining bathroom, but carefully avoided looking at herself in the mirror. She didn’t want to see the fatigued outside or the hardening inside.

Michiru came in and started the bath, letting the warm water fill the large tub that Kiyoko normally shared with Seiya. As Kiyoko watched the water rise she thought of the many times she and Seiya had bathed together, the times they’d made love in that tub, and a few tears fell, hitting the floor. Michiru turned and was gentle, “Are you certain you don’t want to talk about it?” Kiyoko shook her head fiercely. So Michiru turned back to the tub and turned off the water, “its ready Kiyoko.”

Kiyoko climbed in and wrapped her arms around her knees, “The idea of Haruka being jealous over me doesn’t bother you?” She had no idea why she was trying to pick a fight with Michiru, but she knew she was.

Michiru knew it too, but she wasn’t biting. She knew Kiyoko was acting out of fear and pain. She drew a bucket of water and began wetting Kiyoko’s hair, “You and Haruka have always been close, and so if it would’ve bothered me it would’ve done so a long time ago.” 

Kiyoko didn’t say anything as Michiru washed her hair. She hadn’t done that since just after her father died. It was then that she’d looked at Kiyoko with those sad eyes. Kiyoko didn’t want to think back to those times… It brought back the images from her nightmare… A question tumbled from Kiyoko’s lips before she could stop it, “What would you do if Haruka died?”

Stopped by Kiyoko’s question, Michiru answered thoughtfully, “I’d keep the promise we made a long, long time ago…. I’d continue our mission of protecting the Silver Millennium. And I’d expect her to do the same if I died.” Without another word Michiru started rinsing Kiyoko’s hair.

Kiyoko couldn’t wrap her mind around what Michiru said so matter-of-factly, not after the nightmare she’d had. She frosted her heart over again, needing to not feel, “Thank you Neptune, but I can bathe myself. Please leave. Now.” She let her magic flair, hoping she wouldn’t have to force her out like she had Seiya and Haruka. Michiru didn’t say anything, but she’d made all of the progress she was going to make, so she walked out.

When she stepped into the hall, she looked at Haruka with tears in her own eyes. She spoke softly, “She’s so frightened she’s trying to turn her heart cold. But whatever she saw in that dream…. She’s scared for Seiya… and for you….”

Haruka’s heart broke just a bit more as she responded, “Trying to turn her heart cold? Do you think she’ll succeed this time?” She looked at Michiru, pleading and fear in her own eyes.

The pain of everything weighed on Michiru and she sounded weary as she whispered, “I think she might…. But I hope not… We’re all in trouble if that happens…” Haruka nodded and kissed her lover’s head, leaning on her because it felt like her legs might give way at any moment.


	9. Sabotage

Chapter 9: Sabotage 

Kiyoko finished bathing and brushed out her hair. Then she walked to her closet, naked and still dripping ever so slightly, to choose something to wear. Kiyoko found a deep blue wrap around skirt with matching fringe and a black tie around midriff shirt. She adorned all of the jewelry she always wore: her sun choker, the silver crescent moon necklace, and rose shaped engagement ring. She fiddled with the ring on her finger momentarily. But that only brought the words back into her mind ….your love is poison…. Suddenly Kiyoko felt trapped, suffocated by the walls around her. She had to get out of there, not knowing why or to where. Kiyoko opened one of the windows and flew as fast as she could!

*Haruka*

As she continued to lean on Michiru, Haruka felt it. She felt Kiyoko’s seal disappear. But something about it made her sick to her stomach. Softly she spoke, “Michi, it’s gone. The seal is gone.” They both looked over at the doors. Michiru walked with her to them and they opened them together, hoping against hope that they were wrong. But when they stepped inside, Haruka knew, “She’s not here. I don’t know where she went, but she’s not here.”

The agony in Haruka’s voice stung Michiru all over. She whispered, “This isn’t good. We have to tell the others.” Haruka looked at her beloved, grief in her eyes, and nodded. Together they went straight to Usagi’s chambers. Haruka and Michiru knew they had to tell Usagi… and Seiya too…. They may not like Seiya, but it was only right.

*Uma*

Uma knew that Bugendai and Seishin were warping and fracturing Kiyoko’s psyche, but she also knew that it wouldn’t take long for the Senshi to contact their time witch for answers. It was still very early, but Uma made her way into the castle quietly carrying a thorny flower she’d plucked on her way over from guest housing. Uma looked around until she found her target, the communication room. It wasn’t manned at this time of the morning, so this was perfect. Once inside she channeled her Elemental magic, amplified by Bugendai’s power, and made that flower’s stem snake its way into the system. She could feel her vine strangling all of the wiring in the system, thorns making the damage that much worse. 

Working quickly, Uma destroyed their entire long range communication system. But she knew she had to cover her tracks, so sadly she drained the life from the flower until it turned to dust. Just as quietly as she’d entered, Uma slipped out of the castle. As she snuck back to guest housing, Uma saw a golden blur streak through the sky.

*Uma*

Kiyoko could feel the magic emitting from her as she flew, but she tried not to think of it or anything else. She just had to get away. So she flew… She flew until she reached the meadow that she’d landed in when she first came to Estara. Things felt so much simpler then. She was falling in love and she had a clear mission… Defeat Hina and restore Estara. Finally she landed in the middle of the clearing. Feeling drained emotionally, she lay down and let more tears roll silently down her cheeks. She worked a spell to hide herself from Seiya and Haruka. Kiyoko didn’t want to be found by either one of them right now.

She lay there, shutting everything out, simply looking for peace and reprieve from that nightmare. Kiyoko closed her eyes and just lay there, silently crying. In her efforts to shut everything out she didn’t notice when someone approached her. From above she heard a voice, Seishin’s voice, “Morning you’re highness. Are you alright?”

Kiyoko blinked, recognizing Seishin and then closed her eyes again, “I’m alright Prince Seishin.” She tried to wipe her tears away with little success.

Seishin sat down next to Kiyoko, “I’m sorry you’re highness, but you most definitely are not fine.” He smiled comfortingly at her, but inside he was delighted to see how weak her spirit had become, “Would you like to talk about it? Perhaps I could help.”

Thinking on it, Kiyoko remembered that Seishin had trained as a priest. Perhaps she could talk to him about some of what she was going through, “I’ve been having nightmares that are quite disturbing.”

Leaning down on his side Seishin leaned in a little closer, “What are they about Kiyoko? May I call you Kiyoko?” The sound of his voice was still cold, but for some reason it made Kiyoko want to speak to him more.

She propped herself up on her elbows, “Yes, you may call me Kiyoko. The dreams are recollections back to when my father passed away.” Just saying it aloud made her feel more worn and depressed.

Seishin actually reached out and touched her cheek, “That must be very painful for you Kiyoko. King Endymion was a great man, by all accounts anyway. I remember when my mother passed away. I wanted to crawl into her grave with her, but I knew she’d want me to tend to my duties and keep moving forward in life.”

Astonished, Kiyoko whispered, “Your mother passed away? I’m sorry, but I understand how you felt because I felt the same way. I worked to harden myself and make my heart cold, if it hadn’t been for the Senshi I would’ve. They saved me from that darkness.” Realizing how awful she’d been to Haruka and Michiru, Kiyoko began sobbing openly, unable to stop herself.

Before she’d realized it, Seishin had taken her into his arms. It didn’t feel right, but she couldn’t move. Kiyoko was frozen in place. Seishin spoke softly, “I understand. My sisters did that for me. It’s alright Kiyoko. It’s alright to be imperfect, to hurt and to seek out support. I would be honored to be able to support you, as a fellow traveler on the spiritual path.”

Despite knowing deep down that this was somehow wrong, that it was a mistake, Kiyoko let Seishin comfort her. She didn’t love him, couldn’t love him and therefore he couldn’t be poisoned by her. Kiyoko whispered into Seishin’s chest, “Thank you.”

Seishin wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to possess her body at that moment. He could feel her skin against him and it set his insides ablaze. But it was not time for that yet. If he tried anything now he was certain she reject him and whether he forced the issue or not it would ruin all of the ground he’d gained. So he simply held her and let her cry into his chest, stroking her magnificent long hair. He knew she’d shut out her extra senses so she didn’t know that they were getting closer, but Seishin did.

Regardless, he didn’t move an inch. Seishin kept her close, whispering to her, “It’s alright Kiyoko. I’m not going anywhere.” Luckily, she had buried her head in his chest so she couldn’t see the smile on Seishin’s face. They’d be here any moment and all they’d see is that she was taking comfort in his arms and not theirs. He’d begun fracturing her heart and mind with the dreams, and now he would begin fracturing her relationships until they crumbled and she allowed her heart to turn to ice. It made him think back to what Bugendai had told him…..If we can turn her heart to ice the power will be ours for the taking. And perhaps even her body can belong to you…. If he could obtain her and the power of the golden crystal, his father would no longer look at him as a failure.

Just as he’d predicted, a few minutes later he heard the footsteps as they ran closer. His power told him that there were four of them. He erased the smile from his face and continued stroking Kiyoko hair and whispering comforting words in her ear. Kiyoko was so lost in her own fear and grief that she didn’t hear or sense anything, though Seishin’s magic didn’t help either.

But then she heard a gasp, one she knew, and Kiyoko looked up. She saw her mother, Haruka, Michiru, and Seiya who had been the one to let out a gasp. Her mother and Michiru’s faces filled with concern and fear. Seiya and Haruka wore mirroring expressions of pain and betrayal. However, with her inner storm raging Kiyoko couldn’t understand their expressions. She’d only taken comfort from someone who understood her pain…. Someone who hadn’t run away from it like her mother. And Haruka and Michiru had always had one another. Seiya, when her princess died she and the others ran until she found a replacement, her. What gave them the right to look at her that way? She couldn’t take it anymore, “What are you looking at?!?”

Neither Haruka nor Seiya could speak, so shattered were the two of them. Michiru looked at Haruka, unable to process anything but her lover’s pain. It was Usagi who spoke, “Let us help you Kiyo-chan. WE are your family!”


	10. The Pain of Recall

Chapter 10: The Pain of Recall

*Seiya*

She couldn’t say anything as she looked down and saw Kiyoko in the arms of that prince, her heart breaking to pieces at the sight of it. And then, hearing Kiyoko’s anger when she spoke. It was like she was the one trapped in a nightmare now. This couldn’t be happening. Kiyoko was the love of her life…. And this prince…. Seiya just knew he was up to no good…. Faintly she heard Usagi say something, but she couldn’t concentrate on it…. All she could concentrate on was the anger on her beloved’s face and Seishin’s arms cradling her closely.

When she was able to allow anything else in her mind, it was the sound of Haruka’s voice, her words expressing what she was thinking. Seiya heard Haruka yell, “Get the hell away from her you fucking creep!” Seiya saw Haruka moving forward and her space sword beginning to materialize in her hand. For once, Seiya wanted to cheer Haruka on…. That is until Kiyoko stood in his defense, knocking Haruka to the ground.

Shock ran through her as she listened to the words Kiyoko spat out, “You will NOT hurt him, any of you! If you’re set on doing so, you’ll have to come through me!” Her eyes grew wide as Kiyoko’s staff materialized in her hands as if she’d summoned it all the way from the castle.

Behind Kiyoko she saw Seishin stand and put a hand on her shoulder. For a split second Seiya thought she saw him smiling, but it disappeared too quickly to be certain. He spoke softly, his lips nearly touching her ear, “Kiyoko. Please don’t. I don’t want to come between you and your family. I am going to go. But if you need me, find me.” With that he walked away in the other direction, Kiyoko not releasing her defensive pose.

Truly shattered and depressed over what she’d just witnessed, Seiya said the only thing that she thought might break through to Kiyoko, her voice ragged with the pain in her heart, “Kiyoko, please stop this. No one is going to hurt anyone. But think about Endo and Ruka, if they saw you now… Please….”

*Seiya*

Kiyoko stood there, her breathing heavy and her defenses high. It was as if she weren’t a person anymore, but a primal being… until Seiya mentioned her children. She was right, Endo and Ruka would be heartbroken to see her this way. Kiyoko dropped to her knees and started crying again, letting the staff fall into the grass. She was still frightened and feeling a bit numb inside. But her children, she couldn’t disappoint them… Not like her mother had her so long ago. Kiyoko hadn’t realized until now how much it still hurt to think about her mother retreating into herself, leaving Kiyoko and Serenity alone. 

Slowly her mother and Michiru approached her. Kiyoko didn’t want her mother touching her, but she feared poisoning Seiya and Haruka more. Gingerly they helped her up and supported her as they made their way back to the castle, no one speaking. When the five of them made it back, Seiya helped them bring her through the same secret tunnels they’d used in pursuing Hina. The echoes of that time tumbled through Kiyoko’s mind, purpose, love, and life seemed within her grasp. Now all she felt was broken and frightened.

Eventually they reached a secret entrance into the bathroom that adjoined to her and Seiya’s chambers. Gently Michiru and Usagi laid Kiyoko back in her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillows Kiyoko felt how exhausted she was. Immediately she started drifting off, but she tried to fight it. She didn’t want more dreams. She heard the doors open and close again. Soon she saw Helios leaning over her with a small bottle, telling her that if she drank it, it could keep the dreams away. She grabbed it and quickly down the entire bottle. Everything went dark not even five minutes later. No dreams, just the bliss of deep sleep.

*Endo*

He knew something was terribly wrong. Slipping into the hall he ran quietly to his parents’ chambers. Something was wrong with his mother. When he reached the doors, Endo heard voices inside. Everyone sounded so sad, it made Endo worry that much more. Then he heard them say something about that visiting prince, something Endo couldn’t repeat aloud. He had a bad feeling about this. When he realized they were making their way out to where he stood he took off again.

Following his gut he went to Ruka’s room, knocking until she answered. She started to give him a hard time until she say his face, “What’s going on Endo?” Speaking rapidly he explained what’d happened and what he’d heard, or close enough. Ruka pursed her lips and Endo grabbed her hand, letting her feel the sadness, concern, and fear that he’d felt seeping from their parents’ chambers. Her eyes grew wide and she nodded, “Let me put some clothes on. We can’t just stand by.”

A few minutes later they were making their way to the communications room. Endo figured it’d be a good idea to try and contact Sailor Pluto. She’d know what to do, even if she couldn’t tell them exactly. When they got to the room Endo went over to the console and started trying to make the connection, but nothing was working. He let his psychic power blanket the room and got the faintest impression of something dark….. Something about those people from Shibo. He looked at Ruka, “What do we do? Should we go and tell grandmother?”

Ruka shook her head, “They’re already dealing with enough trying to deal with mamma. Besides, what you described was very vague. Let’s go to guest housing and check it out.” Endo swallowed and nodded. And so they tried to make their way over as covertly as they could, but it wasn’t good enough.

As soon as they entered they felt it, a chilling mist all around them, and just as fast both of them found their feet frozen. Ruka tried to counter what was clearly elemental magic, but she failed. She looked at Endo, panic in her eyes, “What do we do?”

The mist thinned and Seishin and Sikana appeared before them. Seishin shook his head, “You do nothing. Neither of you are a match for the three of us.” Endo turned just in time to see the redheaded one, Hebi, as she hit them both hard and then nothing.

*Seiya*

Helios, Seiya, Usagi, Michiru, and Haruka stepped into the hallway. Not wanting anyone else to hear Seiya spoke softly, “What do we do?” As she looked around no one said anything. She was so terribly frustrated as she spoke again, “Something like this happened before, didn’t it? When Mamoru died. Someone needs to tell me everything!”

Usagi looked at the others and then at Seiya, “I’m afraid I can’t tell you much. It was after I’d run away.” She bowed her head, still regretful of having left her daughters alone then, “Perhaps Haruka should tell you, she is only one Kiyoko spoke to for a long time as I understand it.”

Haruka didn’t say anything, which pissed Seiya off. She was so sick of Haruka! Haruka had been nothing but a pain in her ass in the twentieth century. And she’d been nothing but a pain since their paths had crossed again, constantly in her way. And now she was withholding information! Her voice was low growl when she spoke, “Damnit Haruka! Please tell me!”

As Seiya and everyone else looked at her expectantly, Haruka sighed and slumped against the wall, “It was strange. She went to the temple every day and did her duty, but she didn’t speak to anyone, not even Helios, and especially not her sister. This went on for a few weeks and no one knew what to do. The castle staff kept telling us they would hear her wake up screaming, but no one could get the doors open. One day I followed her back to her room from the temple and managed to get in the door before she could seal it shut, just like she did here.” Haruka shook her head and looked at Michiru. Michiru smiled at her lover encouragingly, so Haruka went on, “I tried to talk to her, but she was so cold, nothing like the Kiyoko I’d known for a century at that point. Kiyoko spoke very formally, pissed me off so bad I damn near hit her. But in the end I convinced her to allow me to come and sit with her for one hour a day. Because of staff reports I asked for one hour each morning. For about two weeks we just sat there. She refused to talk. So I started waiting just far enough away in the hall that she couldn’t sense me, but I could still hear her.” Haruka slumped even further down.

Michiru bent down beside her, “I know its hard Haruka, but she needs to know. And maybe there’s a clue somewhere in those dark memories that can help us now.” She kissed Haruka’s wet cheek and held her hand.

Haruka took Michiru’s comfort like it was oxygen and nodded, beginning again, “A couple of nights later I heard it for the first time, screaming like she was last night. When I went into her room she looked wild and unreasonable. I tried to comfort her, but she wouldn’t let me. This went on for a week before she started letting me help her. At first she wouldn’t tell me anything, she just let me sit there. I tried getting her to talk to one of the others, thinking I was the problem. But she refused and didn’t speak to me again for two days. Slowly she started telling me about the dream. It was only one, repeating itself every night.” She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to relive any of this.

Usagi looked over at Seiya, listening intently and getting more and more upset, as if she was torn between the pain of what she was hearing and the urge to hit Haruka for stopping. So she spoke, “Haruka, tell us about the dream, please.”

Haruka nodded again, but looked at the floor as she recalled it, “It was about the day Endymion slipped into the coma, that last time he was awake. At the end of it she’d find herself feeling useless and angry and frightened and alone. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t save him.” A moment of pause before the next sentence, “She didn’t understand why you abandoned her Usagi. Kiyoko felt like it was all her fault, like she was responsible somehow. Eventually she told me she wished she could make her heart as cold as ice, so that she could never be hurt again. I went to Michiru about it and we agreed talk to Pluto. The two of them put their powers together and were both frightened by what they saw.”

Michiru started speaking, seeing how much this hurt Haruka, “The way Pluto described it Usagi was to compare it to Chibi-Usa’s time as Black Lady only infinitely worse. Kiyoko could either be one of the brightest lights in the universe or one the darkest monsters. She had the power. Fortunately Haruka kept working at her and eventually she let me in and then added everyone else back in little by little.”

Seiya didn’t hesitate, “Well then, we should talk to Pluto again. Maybe we can figure out how far gone she is.” She looked around at everyone else, wondering why they looked hesitant.

Helios touched her shoulder, “There is only so much Setsuna can say. But it is a place to start at least.” And with that they headed together to the communications room. 

On their way they passed Ruka, walking down the hall with a strange expression. Seiya and Usagi both stopped and turned to her. Seiya looked at her daughter and asked, “Is everything alright Ruka?” It occurred to her that normally she was studying with Endo at this time, “Where’s Endo?”

Ruka, still looking cloudy, answered, “He said he was going visit Misaki’s family for a few days, something about needing a break.” She shrugged and walked away.

Seiya and Usagi looked at one another. Usagi sighed, “Maybe it’s best if he’s gone. Endo probably has some sense of what’s going on with Kiyoko.”

Seiya nodded, “You’re probably right. It’s just not like him to leave without asking.” She shook her head, “I’ll deal with that later. Let’s get going.” A few minutes later they reached the communications room. Seiya tried to establish a connection to Earth, but she couldn’t. She pounded her fist on the console, “Something’s wrong. We’ll have to get Taiki to come and take a look.” She didn’t know that the entire system was destroyed. How long would it take Taiki to fix it and would it be too late?


	11. Crushed

Chapter 11: Crushed

*Seiya*

Taiki got up and dusted herself off, a grim look on her face, “The entire system is….. Crushed….I think.” She sat down in a chair and leaned back, a morose look on her face.

Seiya felt like her anger was going to consume her along with this feeling of helplessness, “What do you mean crushed?” She didn’t understand, but she needed to.

Taiki didn’t look at her, but continued staring at the ceiling. It was easier than looking at Seiya the way that she was right now. Of course, she and Yaten as well as the other Earthlings had been briefed on what was happening with Kiyoko, who was still sleeping. The inners had agreed to go and speak to that group from Shibo. The Shitenou were standing guard outside of Kiyoko’s chambers. Yaten had been given the unfortunate task of guarding/babysitting Ruka and Usa-chan. So standing before her was Seiya, Haruka, Michiru, Usagi, and Helios. But she didn’t know what else to tell them, “It appears the entire long range system has been crushed, but there’s no visible entry point and no evidence of what did it.”

Michiru was the first to respond, “No evidence at all?” She looked around, not wanting to say what she was thinking, “I don’t know if those people from Shibo could’ve done this. And though I hate to think it, much less say it… I know someone who I am certainly could.” Michiru looked down when she saw the look on Haruka’s face at what she’d said.

However, they were interrupted when Rei walked in, her breathing ragged, obviously from running. She looked and them, addressing no one in particular, “They’re gone. The group from Shibo isn’t in guest housing and all of their things are gone as well.”

“What? Gone?” Was all that Usagi could manage. She was still that positive person Seiya’d known long ago. She would never want to believe ill of someone.

But Seiya wasn’t so positive. She exchanged a glance with Haruka and realized they were on the same page. This was startling all on its own. Seiya said aloud what everyone else, except Usagi perhaps, was thinking, “Those bastards! I knew they were no good.”

It was like she’d been smacked from whatever haze Haruka had been in. She looked straight at Usagi, “We need answers and since we don’t know how long it’ll take Taiki and Ami to fix this…. You’re going to have to go back to Earth to see Pluto. You’re the fastest when it comes to light travel.”

Usagi looked conflicted, “You’re right. But the last thing I want to do is to leave her again.” She fidgeted with her foot as she often did when she felt anxious.

Helios was the one who responded to Usagi’s words, his voice kinder than the others, “I understand Usagi, but if we lose her to this madness…. Well, you’ll feel even worse.” Usagi nodded and hugged Seiya, before leaving. There was no time to waste.

*Seishin*

Tori looked at Seishin and exhaled, “This stinks! I miss guest housing! It was comfortable there!” She crossed her arms and sat down in the shoddy chair that sat near the old fireplace that Hebi had created a nice fire in, warming the tiny cabin they hid in. She eyed the little prince laying in the corner, tied up and still unconscious, “If you altered his sister’s memory why did we have to leave Seishin?”

Sometimes he felt like he was talking to a wall when he was talking to Tori. He shook his head, “I altered her memory, but there’s no guarantee they won’t figure that out. And since Uma destroyed their communication systems they’re going to be suspicious of everyone. And we’re not on the top of their most trusted people list Tori.”

Tori turned to Uma who was sitting in another chair, weaving vines together and scowled, “Why did you do that then?”

Uma didn’t look up from her weaving, “I knew they’d be in contact with their time witch soon, delaying that is to our advantage…. As long as Seishin can continue to make her crazy and get close to her.” 

Now it was Seishin’s turn to scowl. He’d been trying to get a read on Kiyoko for some time and hadn’t been able to. He knew their Priest King had limited psychic abilities, but he wasn’t strong enough to keep Seishin out, not with Bugendai’s power. He glared at Uma, “I’ve been trying to reach her. Something is blocking me out.” He got up from the stump of a stool he’d been sitting on and laid down on the bed. His eyes grew wide as he jumped back up.

Tori laughed softly, “What’s wrong Seishin? Bug try to bite you or something?” She kept laughing softly waiting for him to respond.

It took Seishin a minute to speak, “This bed…. I knew cabin had old vibrations of her presence. That is why I picked it, hoping to use it to my advantage…. But this bed…. This bed is where she and that Senshi…. Where they first….” He shook head trying to get the images out.

Uma started giggling along with Tori, “Hebi and Sikana are going to love that when they finish scouting the area!” She stopped laughing as she saw Seishin’s expression darken… Clearly hearing Bugendai in his mind. Sometimes she wasn’t sure if all this power was worth it.

As if he were responding to the voice in his head and not to his sisters, Seishin growled, “I will write a new chapter in this cabin… This is where I will claim her body and her power!” Uma and Tori both looked at their brother, not sure what to say.

*Haruka*

She stood there looking at Michiru, who was standing in front of the door to their room, wondering how to get around her beloved. Michiru knew what she was up to, “You’re not getting past me Haruka. You need to rest. Usagi has gone to Earth to see Setsuna. Helios is having this same conversation with Seiya. Ami and Taiki are working on the communication system. Nephrite and Zoicite are guarding Kiyoko while the others are out looking for those Shibons.”

Haruka interrupted Michiru, her voice ragged with frustration, “Michi, we should be out there too. I want strangle that prince with my own two hands!” But Michiru didn’t move an inch.

She took a deep breath, “And I’m certain Seiya would love to do the same. But you both need to rest while Kiyoko is so that you can help her when she wakes. You know she’s going to need you two.”

Hating that she knew Michiru was right, Haruka finally conceded, “Fine! But come lay down with me Michi. I need you.” She took her by the hand and pulled Michiru to the bed, bringing the two of them down on it together.

Michiru stroked Haruka’s hair as they laid together, “I understand your struggle Haruka. I want to be out there too. But we have to be smart.”

Haruka took hold of Michiru’s hand and pressed it to her cheek, “Distract me Michi, so I don’t go murder someone.” She pulled Michiru’s face to her own and kissed her fervently. Michiru was surprised at Haruka’s single-mindedness as she worked to undress her. Haruka’s need for Michiru was overpowering. It was the only way she knew to combat these feelings that were threatening to drown her at any moment. She had to focus on her love and passion for Michiru or Haruka might wander into the darkness that everyone feared Kiyoko was headed for in her quest to destroy anyone who hurt her Kiyo-chan….


	12. Images and Voices

Chapter 12: Images and Voices

When Kiyoko woke from her deep blissfully dream free sleep she looked out her windows. It was dark. She’d slept all day. For an instant she wanted nothing more than to see Seiya, but then it came back to her ….your love is poison…. No, she couldn’t see Seiya… or Haruka… Absolutely not! As she was debating whether to leave again, her door opened and someone stepped in. Kiyoko was honestly surprised to see Nephrite step into her chambers as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Nephrite had been told not to get to close unless she invited him by the others, so he stopped about halfway between the door and her bed and bowed, “Good evening mistress. Did you sleep well?” He tried to seem congenial and smiled at Kiyoko.

Kiyoko eyed him, knowing he was fishing for information for the others, “Good evening Nephrite. I did not dream, if that is what you’re asking.” She smiled coldly back at him, her mind still fractured and paranoid, and sat up the rest of the way.

Nephrite inclined his head, “You’ve caught me you’re highness, but I was merely concerned. I understand your dreams have been troubling you.”

This more numb side of Kiyoko was a little bored with Nephrite’s incessant politeness. She smirked at him, “Why do you stand so far away? Are you afraid I’ll hurt you?”

Nephrite stood up perfectly straight, “I am keeping my distance at the advice of the others, your family.” He tried to keep the smile on his face, but he could feel it was tight.

His words made Kiyoko laugh, “Have no fear Nephrite. I wouldn’t hurt you or the other Shitenou. I made you from scratch after all.”

Looking at her now, Nephrite knew that Zoicite had been right when he’d said she wasn’t fine the other day. He looked her Kiyoko seriously now, “Mistress, may I come sit with you?” He wanted to help her. He didn’t know her as well as he’d like. But he owed her everything.

Tilting her head slightly, Kiyoko replied, “You may come and sit down, but not if you do so out of obligation.” She tapped her temple.

Nephrite was shocked. He knew that she was telepathic, but the others said that she never read someone’s mind without their permission. Regardless, he came over and sat down in the chair that had been put next to her bed, “May I ask, why didn’t you tell myself or one the other Shitenou that you were dreaming about Endymion?”

It was a logical question. Kiyoko was certain that was why it annoyed her, but she answered anyway, “I knew that you’d worry…. And that it would mean something different to the four of you. My father was the one you served. I don’t know how much you’ve been told about how he died, but I didn’t think it was right to burden you with it.”

He could tell she was bothered, perhaps by him or her memory, but Nephrite was glad that she’d answered anyway. He looked at her and spoke softly, “No one wants to discuss his death, particularly with us, much for the same reason you didn’t I suppose. Is it true that you blamed yourself?”

Kiyoko blinked, “Well, you do know something then, don’t you. Yes, I have always carried a sense of blame. I was everyone’s magical girl, but my magic couldn’t save him.” She shook her head, wondering why she was discussing this with him. But then she remembered… intelligence and comfort….. Kiyoko couldn’t let him in, not one of her father’s dearest friends and advisors. Her love was poison. She stiffened, “Thank you for checking on me Nephrite, but I’d like to bathe. And I am certain Makoto wouldn’t want you witnessing that.”

Reluctantly Nephrite stood and bowed once more, “As you wish my Queen.” He walked from the room and went to inform the others that Kiyoko was awake, and still cold.

Kiyoko stripped her clothes and then got into the bathtub. As she bathed, Kiyoko suddenly felt very aggravated by her golden wings. Idly she wondered what it’d be like to be rid of them. Kiyoko pondered if she could use her magic to be rid of them or if she’d have to physically cut them off. Everything in her mind was so off, she didn’t notice….

“How can you think of cutting them off? They’re beautiful!” Haruka shouted from the bathroom door. She’d been on her way to check in with Nephrite and Zoicite when she passed Nephrite in the hall and got the update on things. Haruka ran straight here, hoping that Kiyoko hadn’t sealed the doors.

Kiyoko didn’t turn around at first, “I am engaged Haruka. And I’m certain my fiancée wouldn’t want you in the bathroom with me while I’m naked.”

Haruka huffed, “At this point I don’t think Seiya would mind.” She was bluffing. Haruka knew that this was still going to get under Seiya’s skin, but Kiyoko well-being was more important.

With a dark laugh, Kiyoko rose from the tub and fluttered over to Haruka, landing lightly on her feet, “So… Haruka… Do you like what you see? Somehow over the centuries you are the one Senshi that has been close to me that has never seen me naked… Well, unless you count when you walked in on Seiya and I in that cabin.” She didn’t want to actually seduce Haruka. Kiyoko was pushing boundaries to push her away. However, she worked to conceal her true intentions, making her thoughts appear genuine.

It worked too. Haruka was completely astounded that Kiyoko was trying to seduce her. The day before she hadn’t wanted to be anywhere near her. Now she was standing in front of her naked and dripping wet. And it wasn’t like Haruka couldn’t appreciate that Kiyoko was a beautiful creature. She was stunning. But she was Kiyoko. Haruka was dumbfounded here. It didn’t matter how many times she’d held her in her arms or anything else. She was Kiyoko. Kiyoko bit her lip a little and put her arms around Haruka’s neck, leaning closer. Haruka knew she had to put a stop to this. She grabbed Kiyoko’s wrists, “Kiyoko, you’re being ridiculous. Stop this.”

Kiyoko felt a combination of relief and rejection. She was relieved that she’d been able to conceal her intentions. But at the same time Kiyoko did feel a certain amount of rejection at the idea that Haruka could just brush her off like that. It wasn’t that she wanted Haruka that way. But it still hurt somehow. It was strange. She weaved a dress around herself of black and maroon that flattered her perfectly, “There… Now you don’t have to look at me…. Happy?” Inside Kiyoko’s mind was scattering further and even she didn’t quite know where all of this was coming from. She knew she didn’t want to cause Seiya or Haruka harm, but this? Even as she thought it she couldn’t stop herself, “I should’ve expected as much. I have never been anything but a child to you.”

Haruka was so frustrated that she couldn’t speak. So she squeezed Kiyoko’s wrists and showed her an image of herself through Haruka’s mind. It was when she’d had to go to the old Moon Kingdom. When Haruka first saw her and thought that she looked like an ethereal goddess. Kiyoko’s eyes teared up and Haruka let go, finally finding her words, “Now tell me again that I don’t think you’re beautiful!” It was Kiyoko who was drawn up short this time, so Haruka went on, “You are one of the most beautiful and amazing creatures to every grace the universe with your existence! But whatever is going on with you has to stop! You’re going to destroy your entire life if you keep going! And where does that leave your children? This world? Seiya? And me…. Where in the hell does that leave the people who love you?”

That jarred Kiyoko and her staff materialized in her hands again, fury in her face as tears fell down her cheeks, “Alive Haruka! That leaves you all alive!” She pointed the end of her staff with the cross on it right at Haruka, “Now get out of my chambers before I throw you out!”

In her head she heard that voice again …your love is poison….. But she wasn’t the only one who heard it, somehow Haruka had heard it too, “So that’s it….”

Kiyoko couldn’t take this, Haruka was too close, and she thrust the staff so that the tip was millimeters from Haruka’s face, “I said get out!”

Haruka backed out of the bathroom and then ran from the room. Once in the hallway she stopped and looked at Zoicite, adamantly she told him, “Go and get Michiru! And Seiya! Now!” She was certain she’d heard a voice that wasn’t Kiyoko’s. But she needed help.


	13. Hallucination?

Chapter 13: Hallucination?

*Seiya*

Seiya couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “What do you mean Haruka? A voice?” She crossed her arms as she stood outside of the chambers she shared with Kiyoko, or had until recently.

Haruka had the urge to flip Seiya off with the tone she was taking. But she repeated herself anyway, “I went in to see if I could talk to Kiyoko. She wasn’t herself. Then it was like I heard a voice in her head that wasn’t hers! It said ‘your love is poison’ and then she threw me out.” She looked at Michiru, seeing doubt or perhaps denial in Seiya’s face.

Nodding, Michiru spoke to Seiya, feeling like her own heart was breaking for both Haruka and Kiyoko. They both meant so much to her, “Seiya, you have to consider the possibility here. Kiyoko has been having nightmares about her father’s death. You know how close she was to Endymion. And here it is the eve of her wedding…..”

Cutting Michiru off, Seiya retorted angrily, “Michiru, we’ve been together for a decade and NOW she’s getting cold feet? Having a break down? We have two beautiful children together. It makes no sense!”

Pursing her lips, not wanting to say her next words to Seiya or Haruka, “I see your point Seiya… But she has gone through some… things… in the last few months. Her anger fueled a literal physical change in her body. She psychically bonded herself to another person intentionally.” Her eyes shifted to Haruka and her heart sank at the look on her face, but Michiru pushed forward, “And then she almost died resurrecting the Shitenou. Is it out of the realm of possibility that all of that would take a toll on her mind?” Michiru gently took Haruka’s hand, wishing her lover weren’t thinking the way that Michiru knew that she was.

As if pricked by Michiru’s hand, Haruka spoke softly, “So this could all be my fault… She was angry with me when the wings appeared…. Kiyoko bonded herself with me…. And then I supported her when she resurrected the Shitenou…. This could be my fault.” 

Michiru was about to try and comfort her lover. However, she didn’t get the chance because Seiya punched Haruka in the gut, growling, “You’re right… This probably is your fault!” Then she turned and walked away. Part of Michiru wanted to go after her, reason with her or kick her ass she wasn’t sure. But she couldn’t leave Haruka…. Haruka who hadn’t moved or responded to Seiya… Haruka whose tears were hitting the floor with a flow that Michiru hadn’t seen many times in the lifetime they’d shared.

Seiya made it around the corner and was met by Yaten standing there with her arms crossed. She narrowed her eyes, “If you’re here, who is with the children?”

Yaten looked back, matching Seiya’s expression, “Nephrite and Helios are with them. Nephrite has Ruka showing him her magic skills. I came to check on you.” Seiya tried to step around Yaten, but Yaten grabbed her arm, “Are you enjoying being a bully?”

Turning her head, Seiya replied with rage in her voice, “A bully?!? That bitch may be responsible for destroying Kiyoko’s mind and I’m the bully?!?”

Yaten rolled her eyes and turned Seiya so that the two of them were face to face, “You know Haruka isn’t my favorite person, but she is not at fault for the decisions that Kiyoko made. I was there. Haruka saved Kiyoko. She got her the support she needed. She helped her feel when she was hurting. And she saved her life, literally.”

Hearing Yaten’s words crushed Seiya’s rage, her anger swirling with depression and helplessness. She whispered, “I should have been there with her. I should’ve done those things for her. Even now I can’t help her.”

Yaten whispered in reply, “Do you honestly think she is losing her mind Seiya? Kiyoko has a strong mind, she always has.”

Tears mirroring Haruka’s began streaming down Seiya’s face, “At this point I honestly don’t know what to think.” Saying it aloud made it real, making Seiya’s knees buckle under her. 

*Kiyoko*

Kiyoko looked at herself in the mirror once Haruka walked out. She wasn’t sure what she saw. Haruka had called her beautiful and amazing, but she was beginning to feel like a monster. This couldn’t be right. She wasn’t this person. But looking at herself, Kiyoko didn’t see strength or beauty. She saw fear and anger. But inside she couldn’t separate herself from her dream, from Seiya’s pain, from Haruka’s pain.

Pain was the only thing she could understand. Kiyoko wanted to run or fly or whatever. But she knew that would cause everyone more pain. She couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t be with the people she loved. It made her feel trapped and alone. She left her bathroom and saw Zoicite standing there, a perplexed expression on his face. He took a step forward, “You weren’t fine when we walked together were you?” 

Kiyoko was startle when she saw him. But she replied honestly, something inside her not allowing her to be withholding toward the Shitenou, “No, I wasn’t. It’s strange, I can’t seem to lie to you in this state.”

This surprised Zoicite, “Perhaps that is a good thing Mistress. You’re dreaming about your father’s death? Holding yourself responsible? Tell me about the dream.”

Unable to stop herself Kiyoko looked down as she recalled every detail of the dream she’d had and then she looked at Zoicite, “So you see….. I cannot put them in danger.”

Zoicite took another step closer, “Don’t you see? You are not responsible for Endymion’s death….. And breaking down like this puts them in more danger. You hold the ones you love close to you to protect them. That is what your father did… With your mother, your sister, and you too. He taught you to be strong, let you into his mind and heart, gave you everything he could and kept you close until the very end to protect you.”

Kiyoko stopped, really thinking about what Zoicite was saying…. Her father had always kept her close, so close that she was the last person to speak to him…. Maybe Zoicite was right…. But then she heard it again…. If you stay close to them you’ll kill him…. Just like you killed your father and drove your mother away…..

Seeing the bewildered look on Kiyoko’s face, Zoicite tried to pull her back, “Whatever you’re hearing isn’t the truth. Love is the force that conquers everything. Don’t let fear conquer you.” He tried to get closer to Kiyoko. He wanted to help her.

Kiyoko was lost though and when she saw Zoicite approaching she flitted into the air. Kiyoko didn’t want to hurt him. She thought back to what she’d said before about making them from scratch…. She’d been so happy when she had said it to Seiya, and so stormy when she said it to Nephrite…. She couldn’t stay here.

Zoicite saw her looking up, obviously considering escape, “Please don’t leave your people my Queen. Don’t leave your family.”

It shattered Kiyoko’s heart to be unable to honor Zoicite’s request. She looked down, her cheeks wet and her eyes dim, “Tell them I am sorry.” She smashed through the window as she flew out.

As he looked up Zoicite felt something materialize in his hand. When he opened it he saw the engagement ring Seiya had given Kiyoko, the ring Endymion had made for her. This sick feeling washed over him as he looked at it.

*Seishin*

Seishin sat in that cabin alone with his eyes closed, having sent the others to one nearby with more cover to hide the little prince, and smiled, “That’s right my Queen…. I’m waiting for you.”


	14. Madness or Manipulation

Chapter 14: Madness or Manipulation

*Minako*

The terrain on Estara was like Earth, but so different at the same time. She looked around, seeing that Rei, Jadeite, Makoto, and Kunzite all looked lost too. Minako pursed her lips and looked at Kunzite, “I don’t suppose geography was part of your training the other day, was it?”

He shook his head, “No. Though that was intended to be a future lesson. We didn’t get to it. Now I wish that we had.” He looked around, trying to be continually aware. Kunzite would always be a soldier first.

Kicking a rock, Makoto spoke morosely,” Maybe we need to head back to the castle and get Yaten. At least then we’d have someone who knew the terrain.”

Jadeite looked at his beloved Rei, “Can you sense anything Rei? Anything at all?” The look she shot him made him wish he hadn’t asked. Obviously she couldn’t.

Sighing in defeat, Minako addressed the group, “My guess is that something is messing with Mars’ powers. Let’s head back and get some help before we get truly lost.” Everyone agreed and hesitantly they started back toward the castle.

*Haruka*

Not but a few minutes after her confrontation with Seiya Zoicite came out of Kiyoko’s chamber with a disheartened expression. He stopped when he saw Haruka standing there, doubled over and Michiru trying to comfort her. This seems to darken his expression. Haruka looked over and knew it was bad, but she asked anyway, “What happened Zoicite?” Zoicite was speechless, so he did the only thing he could… Zoicite held out his open hand, showing them Kiyoko’s engagement ring.

Haruka bolted past Zoicite, nearly knocking him over. But entering the room she saw the broken glass and looked up. Zoicite and Michiru were behind her. He stated what was already obvious, “She left.” Turning toward them, Haruka was ready to punch Zoicite the way Seiya had punched her. Zoicite held up his hands, “Wait… She’s gone… But she told me about the dream…. The whole thing…. “

Haruka grabbed Zoicite by his collar, “You’d better start talking. Now.” She felt Michiru’s hand on her shoulder and so she let Zoicite go, but her eyes stayed fixed.

And so Zoicite recounted the dream the way that Kiyoko had recounted it to him. Michiru looked at Haruka, “That explains a lot. If she is being consumed by the fear that her love for you and Seiya is going to lead to your death…. She’d be the one to try and put distance between you. I’m still not sure if that voice is from her mind or someone else though, the signs of a mental breakdown are there.”

Zoicite paused, began pacing, and said, “I know she carries a burden of responsibility. But I don’t believe she’s going insane. We among the Shitenou have all voiced feeling like we don’t know her as we did Endymion. But after this experience with her, I think we were just looking at it from a limited point of view. There’s a piece of her in each of us because she brought us back. And it’s my belief that she is too strong to simply go mad. Someone has to be doing this.”

Haruka actually looked at Michiru with anger in her eyes, “She isn’t doing this to herself! And those Shibon devils are nowhere to be found. That is not a coincidence! Besides, the last thing she’d do is give back that ring.”

Seiya appeared in the doorway, pain like daggers all over her, “Her engagement ring?” Haruka, Michiru and Zoicite all looked at her.

No one knew what to say at first. After a minute, Michiru responded, “Yes, Seiya. Kiyoko literally busted through a window and left her engagement ring with Zoicite.” Always having to be the voice of logic was starting to wear on Michiru.

Seiya walked right up to Zoicite, fury written all over her. Zoicite was certain he was going to get punched this time. But Seiya stopped about two inches from him and held out her hand, “Give me her ring.” Zoicite placed it in her hand and took a step back. 

Minako and Yaten came in the door and took in the scene. Haruka, Michiru, and Zoicite staring at Seiya, who was staring at her hand. They exchanged a glance and Yaten spoke, “They tried finding the Shibons, but couldn’t navigate the terrain. Seiya, will you be alright if I go with them?”

Seiya stared down at that ring a moment longer and then squeezed his hand around it, “No Yaten. You stay here and guard the castle. I’ll lead them.” She looked at Haruka, still wishing she could do more than punch her, but trying to see the bigger picture, “You’re coming too I take it?”

For once Haruka didn’t feel like punching Seiya. She nodded, “You’re damn right I am! Michi?” She looked at her lover, whose face was clearly already thinking ahead.

Michiru looked at Minako, “We’re coming with you. Yaten, Taiki, Ami, and the Shitenou should be able to defend the castle if there’s a need.” Minako nodded and Michiru realized she wanted to amend her statement, “The Shitenou, with the exception of Zoicite. If we find Kiyoko along the way, he could be useful. Kiyoko actually talked to him.” 

Minako agreed, though she wished Taiki and Ami could rebuild the communication system faster, but they were literally rebuilding it! And it’d still be some time before Usagi could return. Once everyone was clued into the change in plans, they set out. Their party consisted of: Minako, Rei, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Seiya, and Zoicite.

Once they’d left the castle grounds Seiya came to a stop. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Haruka wanted to get going, to be in motion and doing something! She growled at Seiya, “What the hell are you doing?”

Seiya opened one at and looked at her, “Trying to find her. I’m betting if we find her, we can find them. You should try it too.” Haruka wanted to move, but she closed her eyes and tried it anyway. It was surprising when she picked up a faint trail of Kiyoko’s energy. She and Seiya both opened their eyes and said in unison, “She’s headed toward the mountains.” Briefly they traded looks of annoyance, the other being their last choice in the universe to be in sync with. But they all started making their way to the mountains nonetheless.

*Kiyoko*

Flying through the night felt good to Kiyoko. The wind was just a touch chilly, but not cold. She hadn’t set out for a certain destination but she felt herself being pulled. Not thinking clearly she followed the pull. It was the pull of infinity, of Seishin. Maybe she could talk to him again. He understood, he’d known the loss of a parent after all. So she flew until she spotted an all too familiar group of run down cabins. She wondered what Seishin could be doing there. All of the red flags in her head were going off, but she ignored them. Kiyoko shut out the chatter of her mind and decided to seek the comfort of a friend. He was her friend. These feelings were just more paranoia. 

Lightly she landed on the ground and followed that pull, finding herself in front of the very cabin that had brought her and Seiya together for the first time. The land still holding old vibrations of the fight that had ensued between Seiya and Haruka…. Yet another example of how she was a danger to them, making them turn on each other.

Slowly Kiyoko opened the door and found Seishin sitting on a stool made from a tree stump. He looked at her, a façade of concern masking his feelings of delight, “What is going on Kiyoko? Come in and we can talk about it.” He tugged at her with that pull Bugendai had given him. Having truly lost her better judgement, Kiyoko entered…..


	15. Violation of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some controversial content. Reader discretion strongly advised.

Chapter 15: Violation of Trust

WARNING: Some controversial content. Reader discretion strongly advised.

Kiyoko sat down on the bed… the bed she’d shared with Seiya…. That seemed like a lifetime ago and the memory was so muddied with all of her fears and anxiety. She didn’t say anything for some time. Seishin had turned to face her, but was waiting for her to make the next move.

She took a deep breath, “Seishin… When your mother died… What happened?” She wanted to talk to him, but she couldn’t talk about herself.

Seishin was perplexed, having been caught off guard. This wasn’t part of his plan, talking about his own past…. But he would humor her, it’d probably help her trust him. So he spoke softly to her, “My mother was a great light on Shibo, in my opinion anyway. She was gentle and kind, hair a sparkling gold and fair skin. Her name was Emi, meaning beautiful blessing, and she was just that.” He paused and thought back, “As a child I was amazed that she’d been able to love my father. He is a hard man. My father has always seen me as a failure. But my mother, she treated me and my sisters all like treasures. But she was stricken by a plague. It was so infuriating to watch her wither away and not be able to do anything. It made me feel like the failure my father saw me as….“ He looked at her and saw that she could feel his pain, understand it even, so Seishin went on, “If it hadn’t been for my studies at the temple and my sisters I think I would’ve died with her.” He actually chuckled, “Uma in particular, as the oldest she’s always been like a mother hen…. Still is actually.”

Kiyoko stared at the floor of the cabin, the feeling of Seishin’s pain mixing with her own, “It was much the same with my father. He became ill and no one could find the root of it, lord knows I tried. I tried for weeks and weeks. But in the end he died anyway, all of this power and I couldn’t save him.” She bit her lip and wiped a tear from her cheek, “And the Senshi were there for me the way your sisters were there for you. Haruka, she has saved me so many times. She saved me back then too…. Saved me from myself.”

Seishin didn’t really want to talk about that short haired Senshi… But maybe he could use her…. He looked at Kiyoko, a sad and serious mask painted on, “I’m sorry if I am prying, but you seem unusually close to that Senshi, Haruka, for being engaged to someone else. Does it bother Starfighter?”

Seishin’s strategy worked. It was like he’d peeled a scab from Kiyoko’s heart. A few more tears fell as she whispered, “Unusually close… I suppose that is one way to look at it. But Haruka has looked out for me my entire life. Though you’re very perceptive Seishin. Yes, it most definitely bothers Seiya. It is just another way I hurt and endanger them.”

When she stopped Seishin knew he was weakening her mind. He just had to keep tugging at the thread. He responded, “How does it hurt and endanger them Kiyoko. You can tell me.” He pushed at her mind with a bit of Bugendai’s dark power.

Kiyoko’s voice was so tiny and her hands were gripping the bed tightly as she spoke, “Well, obviously it hurts Seiya to have someone else, especially Haruka, so dear to my heart. It makes her reckless and angry at times.” She chewed on her lip as she continued, unknowingly under the influence of Seishin’s manipulation, “And it divides Haruka and puts her in difficult positions constantly. Her priorities should be Michiru and her duty to my sister. My sister is Queen of the Earth. Earth is her responsibility. But Haruka is pulled from those things and people because of me… Because she cares for me too much… And then I went and bound her to me psychically, dividing her further.”

Seishin kept the joy he was taking in her vulnerability hidden. He looked at her, appearing genuine, and spoke, “Could you be putting her in that position because you’re in love with her?”

She knew the answer. Kiyoko wasn’t in love with Haruka, exactly. She loved and admired Haruka, leaned on her, drew strength from her… But it was the way she had with her father, mostly. It wasn’t like it was with Seiya. Seiya was who she was in love with, but Haruka was very precious to her too. Seishin took the opportunity to come and sit next to Kiyoko while she was lost in her own thoughts. He knew the truth, but if he could make her doubt herself, it would weaken her even further. He reveled in the feeling of being so close to her, her body and the energy she gave off intoxicating him.

*Minako*

Seiya was leading the way to the mountains. They’d made it to the forest that lay between the capitol and the mountains and part of Minako wished it had been Yaten that had come. She liked Seiya and all, but the looks and general vibe of bitterness between Seiya and Haruka, who insisted on sticking close to the front, was nearly tangible in the air.

Stopping to look around without warning, caused Haruka to bump into Seiya and Seiya to snap at her, “Watch where you’re going Haruka!”

Narrowing her eyes, Haruka huffed back, “Try giving some warning before you stop next time.” The look that Seiya gave her had Haruka on the edge of violence. That much was clear. The only thing stopping her was Michiru’s hand on her.

Minako shook her head and shouted, “Would the two of you grow the hell up?!” She put her hands on her hips, wishing Kunzite were there to support her. Both Seiya and Haruka looked away from each other and at her. She kept one hand on her hip and pointed with the other, “Yes, I’m talking to the two of you. Everyone accepts that you’re never going to like one another. But everyone also knows that you love Kiyoko with every fiber of your beings. So put your own shit aside and focus on her!”

Haruka looked like she was about to say something, but Minako was glad to see Michiru put a finger on her lover’s lips and sigh, “Venus is right. The two of you are being childish. Think about Kiyoko instead of your pride.”

There was a heartbeat of silence and then Rei broke into the night, “Now that things are settled, let’s keep moving. The longer this takes the more likely she is to move.”

Seiya shook her head, “She isn’t moving. It’s strange, I feel like she’s been shutting me out. But now I KNOW she’s in those mountains and she’s sinking further into depression.” Haruka nodded, as if she were confirming her own sense of Kiyoko. Again, Seiya looked around. She narrowed her eyes and pointed, “There! That’s the way we need to go. It’s the fastest way!”

*Seishin*

Kiyoko came out of her own head enough to realize that he’d come to sit next to her. She looked at him, her face reflecting her broken soul, and whispered, “I’m not in love with her. She’s like a best friend, a personal knight, and a surrogate father rolled into one person.” Seishin slid his hand so that it was very close to hers, but not touching it and let more dark energy pass between them. Tears fell down Kiyoko’s cheeks in streams, “Which is why I cannot be close to her anymore… I love her too much…. Seiya too… I wish I could feel something… Besides pain…. But I cannot love…. I feel so lost…” Kiyoko looked back down at the floor, not stopping the tears anymore.

The two of them sat like that for a long time, but that was part of Seishin’s plan. He kept sending traces of dark energy into her, watching her facial expression grow weaker and weaker. But he couldn’t push too much at once. Seishin was sure she’d notice that and he had to be sure she was weak enough before making his next move. Eventually he saw her eyes begin to glass over and he couldn’t wait any longer. In one quick move her pulled her down to the bed and pinned her underneath his body.

Kiyoko looked up at him, bewildered and anxious. She squirmed a little, but couldn’t gain leverage, “What are you doing Seishin?” Kiyoko couldn’t move her hands because Seishin had them by the wrists.

The mask of concern had fallen away and Seishin wore an expression of hunger and anger now, “I am helping you Kiyoko.” The tone in his voice suggested anything but help as he continued to speak, “I am helping you feel something besides pain.” He brought his face very close to hers, “whether it is fear or pleasure is up to you.” With those words he forced his lips onto hers, pressing his body against Kiyoko’s.

She lay there with her eyes wide, pain still what she was feeling. The pain of his violating kiss, pain of feeling the strength leaving her body, pain of betrayal. Kiyoko thought Seishin was someone she could trust. How wrong she’d been. And now she didn’t think she had the strength to counter him. 

Kiyoko felt his body responding to that kiss in the opposite way she was. He pulled back and smiled at her shocked and marred face, “I suggest you let go of that feeling. We’re just getting started.” Seishin started to kiss down her chest, still holding her hands down and nipping at her breasts through her dress.

For a moment Kiyoko thought about what Seishin said… let go of that feeling…. And she decided she would. Kiyoko screamed as loud as she could, a wave of energy emitting with it.

Seishin brought his knee up and into her abdomen, cutting off her scream as she choked on the pain. He took that moment to rip the front of her dress so that she was exposed. However he wasn’t given the opportunity to enjoy her bare breasts because the door swung open at that moment and Seiya’s voice boomed into the room, “You bastard! I’m going to fucking kill you!”

All it took was hearing her beloved’s voice to return all of Kiyoko’s strength to her. She channeled her energy and flung Seishin back into the wall, watching him crumple. Then she looked over at her fiancée and whispered sorrowfully, “Seiya.”

Seiya ran to her and took Kiyoko in her arms, “I love you Kiyoko, you’re okay.” She clutched her tightly and they watched as Haruka and Zoicite made their way in. Haruka looked at Kiyoko and then at Seishin. There’d be no stopping her this time. But then Seishin disappeared.

From outside they heard Michiru call out, “Deep Submerge!” and they all ran out there to see Seishin floating in midair and dodging Michiru’s attack. 

Kiyoko exchanged a look with Haruka and Seiya, feeling that in this moment at least they were truly in sync. Kiyoko shouted up at Seishin, “You made a mistake trying to violate me you bastard!” And with that she held her hand up and called out, “Smoking Bomber!” It came with greater force than she’d used when fighting Hina and at the same time Haruka called on her World Shaking attack and Seiya used Star Serious Laser, both joining Kiyoko in directing them straight at Seishin, there was no escaping this. The area was bathed in blinding light for a moment and then there was nothing but ashes floating in the wind.

Kiyoko concentrated and mended her dress. But then a voice came from the trees, it was Tori, “You will pay for that…. Or rather your precious son will…” Then all they heard was a whipping wind.


	16. Quieting the Wind

Chapter 16: Quieting the Wind

Seiya and Kiyoko looked at one another, “Endo? What happened to Endo?” That was all Kiyoko could say, a near terror entering her mind and eradicating all of her worries about Seiya and Haruka.

Pursing her lips, “Ruka said he went to visit Masaki. But they must have him… Damnit! I missed it!” She thought back to her conversation with Ruka and Ruka’s unusual behavior.

Kiyoko blinked, having seen the memory in Seiya’s mind, “They must have messed with her memory or something.” Thinking back herself, realization hit her in the face and she cursed herself, “He was a psychic…. How did I miss that? Seishin manipulated everything!” She looked at everyone, “We have to find Endo. With Seishin dead, whatever cloaking magic should be wearing off soon, so they’ll be on the move. We have to catch them.” 

And with that she took off, flying low and following the wind and her own intuition. Seiya and Haruka both running and keeping on her heels, Michiru and Makoto behind them. Minako, Rei, and Zoicite bringing up the rear.

After a little while the wind just stopped and so did Kiyoko. She couldn’t sense anything. Fluttering in the air she looked all around, the feeling of panic starting to sink in. Everyone else had stopped as well. Seiya, feeling Kiyoko’s panic, called up to her, “What is it Kiyoko?”

Looking down and biting her lip, Kiyoko replied, “The wind is gone and I lost the…. The sense of him… I can’t sense anything.” It didn’t make any sense. Seishin was turned to ash. Could one of the others be psychic too?

Just then Kiyoko was knocked backward, almost falling, by a great gust of wind. Then she saw Tori, floating on the wind itself not fifty feet away from her! Tori smiled maliciously at her, “They call me the princess of the sky.”

Kiyoko looked down at Haruka and nodded. Haruka knowing what she was asking closed her eyes and concentrated, the symbol of Uranus glowing brightly on her forehead. Only a second had passed and Tori was sending another wave of wind, meant to disorient Kiyoko. She shook her head and held out her hand, a line of golden yellow energy cutting through that wind like a blade. Tori didn’t know what to say, the shock written all over her face. A chuckled escaped Kiyoko’s lips, “What you don’t understand is I have the Sky King!”

Tori’s eyes narrowed and she looked down at Haruka, who still had her eyes closed. But Michiru was on it, guarding her most beloved Haruka. She launched Deep Submerge at Tori from the ground. Tori, being as quick as she was dodged it mostly, the attack grazing her right side. But it gave Kiyoko an opening. Tori was too distracted to see her fly straight at her and land her fist across Tori’s cheek. Tori brought her own fist up to try and counter but Kiyoko blocked with her other arm, bringing her knee into Tori’s abdomen, causing her to double over. Kiyoko knocked her down so that Tori hit the ground, making a cracking sound.

Astonishingly Tori was able to get to her feet, but her body had clearly taken a considerable amount of damage. Haruka opened her eyes and was on Tori in an instant, calling forth her space sword. Holding it to Tori’s throat she growled, “Tell us where Endo is or I will kill you!”

Never losing her obstinate expression, Tori laughed, “You’ll never find him! He is shrouded in the power of infinity!” With that she called a strong gust of wind, knocking Haruka backward and slamming her into a tree. Before anyone could do anything else, Michiru blasted Tori with Deep Submerge head on. No one would hurt Haruka and get away with it. When the blast cleared Tori lay there, clearly dying. Kiyoko flew down and grabbed Tori’s hand for just an instant.

“Kiyoko!” Michiru yelled as she huddled over Haruka’s crumpled body. Kiyoko’s eyes grew wide as she realized that Haruka had been critically wounded on impact. She could sense it! Her feet barely touched the ground as she raced to Haruka.

Haruka looked up, her eyelids drooping ever so slightly, seeing Michiru and Kiyoko huddling over her. She smiled and whispered, “My two precious….”

Michiru pressed her hand to Haruka’s lips, “Shut up Haruka!” There were tears streaking her cheeks. She looked at Kiyoko, desperation in her eyes, “Kiyoko, help her.”

“Of course,” Kiyoko took Haruka’s hand and let her magic spread into her, healing her wounds as it spread all over her. She smiled down at Haruka, her cheeks wet too, “You don’t get to die on us! We need you!” With her free hand she took Michiru’s. Her mama and papa, two halves of a whole. One couldn’t exist without the other. When she was certain Haruka was healed, Kiyoko and Michiru helped her up. Then she turned to face the others, “They’re headed back down the mountains into the forest. They plan to leave the planet with our son.” At that moment she turned her eyes to Seiya, pain and anger passing between them.

A heartbeat hadn’t passed when Seiya took Kiyoko’s hand and started running as fast as she could, calling behind her, “Come on!” But she didn’t look back, couldn’t look back. They would find Endo and those witches would pay for what they’d done. Seiya was sure of that. They reached the edge of the forest and were stopped by a wall of flames! Seiya looked around and shouted, “Show yourselves! And give back my son now!”

From the flame stepped Tori’s crimson haired twin, her expression twisted and rage filled, “You murder my brother and sister and make demands of me! They call me the flaming princess! Let me show you why.” A ball of fire appeared in her hand and she launched it straight at Seiya! Kiyoko tugged at her hand, making them both fall and roll out of the way.

Zoicite, who’d been quiet this whole time stepped forward, “Princess, we just what the boy. Let him go. Leave this planet and never return. We just want Prince Endymion back.” It felt strange to say that, knowing it wasn’t his former master that Zoicite was talking about. 

Hebi, on the other hand, wasn’t prepared to be as reasonable as Zoicite. She launched another fire ball screaming, “And I want my brother and sister back!” Zoicite was able to dodge as she threw a few more his way, seeing his cool demeanor as offensive.

This time it was Rei’s turn. She’d had enough of this wannabe’s little fireballs. She stepped in front of Zoicite and shouted, “You’re a fake. I am the only Princess of Fire here! Sailor Mars at your service,” and Rei smiled, calling forth her Flame Sniper and hitting the wild and unreasonable Hebi in the shoulder. She addressed Hebi with hardened eyes, “That is the only warning shot you get.” Hebi became angrier and went to throw another fireball at Rei. But she was ready and this time her flame sniper went right into Hebi’s chest.

She dropped to the ground, withering in front of their eyes, she called out softly, “Seishin… Tori… Bugendai… why….” And with that the last of her life drained away and the wall of flame disappeared.

Kiyoko spared the poor creature a glance as she passed her, thinking momentarily back to what Seishin has told her about his sisters and his mother. Perhaps there had been some truth to it. But regardless of the sympathy Kiyoko felt for them, they had her son and she would get him back no matter what!

*Uma*

They’d made it to an old and broken hobble of a shelter in the middle of the forest. She set down the young prince who was awake now, but bound so tightly with thorny vines he couldn’t move an inch. Uma looked at Sikana and pursed her lips, “Do you think they got Hebi? Something doesn’t feel right.”

Casually shrugging, Sikana replied, “If they did then it’s her own fault. She probably let her temper get the best of her, usually does.”

Uma was about to say something when the two of them heard Bugendai’s voice rasping through the air, “Hebi has been lost, her weakness her own undoing. We still need the golden crystal… Perhaps they will make a trade…. Don’t disappoint me.” And with that the air became just a little thicker. Endo’s eyes widened as Uma and Sikana were fueled with more of Bugendai’s power.

Uma looked down at the young prince and her heart refused to let him go. When she looked at him she saw her brother as a young man, untainted by their mother’s death and their father’s distain. She tightened her lips and looked at Sikana, “Stay here with him. This is my domain and I will not be beaten here.” 

Sikana watched as her sister walked away. When she looked down at Endo she knew what Uma must see. Hopefully she would win because Sikana didn’t see it. All Sikana saw was a bargaining chip or a corpse, whichever was more useful in the end.


	17. Pulling Weeds

Chapter 17: Pulling Weeds

*Kiyoko*

She would’ve preferred to fly, but she didn’t want to split up from everyone else. So they all started making their way through the thick forest. Kiyoko’s mind was pulled back to the first time she’d ventured through this forest. Hina had been looking for her then, using her dreams against her. Seishin had used her dreams as well… Somehow it made sleeping a distressing concept. But right now she had to focus on finding her son. Nothing else mattered. But it was nice not to feel stabbing glares from her papa like the first time, walking just behind she and Seiya with Michiru at her side. Of course Kiyoko wasn’t a fool, Haruka still didn’t like Seiya and vice versa, but when it mattered most they’d both shown that they could put that aside…. For her at least….

Soon they started seeing streaks of light breaking through the trees, dawn was upon them. Kiyoko and Makoto both jumped at the same time, sensing the coming vines, but with no time to warn the others. In a split second Seiya, Haruka, and everyone else except Kiyoko and Makoto were trapped by vines wrapping around their legs.

Kiyoko fluttered in the air, while Makoto had landed on a branch. Everyone looked around and Kiyoko called out, “Uma, I know you’re out there! You don’t have to do this, just give me back my son.”

Uma’s voice called back from the depths of the forest, “Give you back your son? No… He will be our prince now! You stole ours… We’re simply returning the favor!” From below her she heard Minako and Zoicite both scream with a shrillness that jarred Kiyoko. She and Makoto both looked down to see the vines making their way up, scraping with their thorns all over her family’s bodies. They’d reached both Minako’s and Zoicite’s necks, the looks on their faces pure agony.

Kiyoko looked at Makoto and they both nodded. Kiyoko spiraled downward and grabbed one of the vines, getting a thorn prick right in her hand. Nonetheless, she sent a spell through the vines, causing them to wither and turn to ash. She looked at the others and saw that everyone appeared to only have minor abrasions. Kiyoko told them all, “Be on guard, this is only the beginning.” 

At that moment she heard Uma again, her laugh echoing through the trees, “Foolish queen… Never grab an unfamiliar plant!” Another chilling laugh floated through the air and Kiyoko felt pain in the hand she grabbed the vine by. 

It was like lightning as it went through her arm and into her chest. She felt it reach her heart and it was her turn to scream a scream that echoed through the entire forest! The pain made Kiyoko’s knees buckled and instantly she was on the ground, grabbing her chest. Seiya and Haruka both crouched down beside her, feeling her pain. Haruka spoke, her voice ragged, “What has she done to you?”

Uma’s laughter had turned to a cackle at this point, but her voice was closer this time, “I’ve poisoned your precious queen. You two may not die… But you’ll feel it as she does… Might be just as bad though…”

*Minako*

Minako looked up to the branch that held Makoto, “Feel like going hunting?” Makoto got a dangerous look on her face as she nodded, jumping down to land next to Minako. Minako looked at Rei and the others, “Stay here and keep watch. Be ready if we fail.”

Kiyoko, despite the searing pain in her chest beckoned Minako over. When she got close Kiyoko grabbed her hand, “You won’t fail… The goddess of love and beauty can’t miss my wedding.” Minako squeezed her hand and then took off with Makoto on her flank, eyes probing everywhere as they ran.

Luckily they were fast because they narrowly missed being crushed by a huge falling tree branch. Makoto looked at Minako for an instant before scanning the area, “I can’t wait to get my hands on this witch!” Minako nodded as she scanned too. That is when she saw it out of the corner of her eye, a shooting vine with giant thorns heading straight for Makoto. She took the chain from her waist and shouted Love Me Chain launching her attack and disintegrating the wicked vine! 

But it was a distraction. Minako realized it before Makoto and knocked her out of the way as another humungous limb came crashing down. Unfortunately Minako ended up pinned underneath it. Makoto got to her feet, just a few bruises from her fall, and ran over to Minako, lifting the limb off her easily. With her soft heart and caring nature it was easy to forget how strong Makoto really was. Minako tried to get to her feet, but couldn’t. She winced and peeked up at Makoto, “I don’t think anything is broken. Just give me a minute and I will be right behind you.“ Makoto’s torn expression clearly stated that she didn’t want to leave Minako. But Minako shook her head, “Go show that witch why you don’t mess with any princess we serve. Show her your power!” 

Makoto nodded, holding back her tears and remembering what Uma had done, hurting her princess, kidnapping young Endo! She would pay! Makoto stood tall and peered into the trees, which is when she saw it. The first sign of Uma herself. A wisp of brown hair among a thick green tree. Makoto spared one last look for her friend and then she started running in that direction, doing her duty and protecting the ones she loved.

As Uma saw her coming she tried send more vines up through the ground to catch her, but Makoto just kept leaping over them, her long slender legs working to her advantage in this case. Makoto was getting closer and leapt onto a heavy branch calling on her Sparkling Wide Pressure to throw a ball of lightning straight at where Uma was hiding, knowing Uma would dodge. And she did just that, but it caused her to reveal herself fully. Uma leapt to a branch not too far from Makoto and so she used Supreme Thunder to cause a larger lightning attack straight at Uma. 

But Uma countered by creating a wall of vines to block it, allowing the vines to absorb the lightning and fry them, causing them to fall down. Cackling Uma shouted, “You’ll never beat me! I am Mother Nature incarnate! Run Along home little Senshi!” With that she sent an energy wave that caused the branch Makoto was standing on to crack!

Thinking on her feet, Makoto jumped to another branch, shouting back, “You’re nothing but a vile weed! The Senshi of Thunder and Courage never runs!” From behind her she could finally hear Minako on her way. But she didn’t say anything, unsure if Uma heard her or not.

Seeing the fallen tree branches and holes in the ground where more vine attacks were used, Minako took to the trees as well, soon landing on a branch near Makoto. She narrows her eyes at Uma, “You vile witch! As the Goddess of Love and Beauty I won’t let you get away with harming our Princess!”

Uma just shook her head, “Your queen or princess or whatever shouldn’t have killed my brother. All her wanted was to please our father… Have power…. Just like anyone else….. But I suppose power hoarding bitches like you wouldn’t understand that! So now I’ll kill Queen Kiyoko and take the Golden Crystal and the prince who can use it home with me!”

Minako and Makoto exchanged a brief glance. Minako spoke softly to Makoto, “This bitch is crazy!” Makoto nodded. Minako smiled, “Let’s get this done. Ready?” Makoto nodded again, a smiling creeping onto her face as well. With that they both looked straight at Uma and called at the same time, completely in sync, Oak Evolution! And Love and Beauty Shock! Uma took a direct hit from both and crashed to the ground, making a distinct crunching sound!

Minako and Makoto both leapt down to stand in front of her, certain she was dying. They were correct, but Uma wouldn’t let go of Endo, even at the very end. She used the last of her energy to call up more thorny vines, but it was so obvious because of the broken state she was in that Makoto and Minako both easily jumped, dodging the quickly falling and withering vines…. Dying right along with Uma. Her last words a ragged whisper, “Take him and run Sikana… Save him…”

With the realization that Uma was dead, Makoto and Minako ran back as quickly as they could, a panic in both their eyes. Would Kiyoko be alright now that Uma was dead? How fast would that poison work? Both wishing Usagi were here right now. Somehow they knew that she could save Kiyoko.

When they reached the others, Kiyoko lay on the ground curled into Seiya’s lap while Haruka held her hand. She looked unconscious until her eyelids fluttered. Tilting her head slightly, sensing Minako and Makoto, she whispered, “Did you find Endo? Endo…” Her eyes closed again. Seiya and Haruka both appeared to be in pain, an excruciating and heart breaking pain, but whether it was physical or emotional they couldn’t tell. Minako whispered, “We haven’t found him yet. But we will Kiyo-chan. don’t worry, we will. Rest now.”

Taking the others in, it was clear that destroying Uma had not changed Kiyoko’s condition at all, which seemed to be deteriorating rapidly. With tears in her eyes and wet cheeks Seiya motioned to Rei. Without hesitation Rei came over and Seiya peered into her eyes deeply, “Take my place. Stay with Haruka.” She could see Rei’s hesitation, “She needs another priestess right now. And the best thing I can do for her is to find our son.”

Haruka looked up and it was clear she’d been crying as well, her lips tight, “Agreed. Rei and I will stay with her. Zoicite, go back to the castle and get Helios! Minako, Makoto, Seiya, and Michi go and find Endo!” Haruka saw the protest forming on Michiru’s lips. She shook her head and spoke firmly, “No Michi, go with them and find Endo! She’d want her mama to do that! Now kiss me.”

Michiru didn’t hesitate, she leaned in and kissed Haruka with a fierce passion. But she pulled away quickly and looked at Seiya, Minako, and Makoto, “Let’s get going!” They all nodded and everyone sprinted away, Zoicite toward the castle and the others further into the forest. 

Rei cradled Kiyoko gently and began chanting, doing everything she could to keep her alive. Haruka looked down and her, holding her hand, “You don’t get to die either! Not now! Not ever!” Her voice was ragged with pain and anguish. Doing the only thing she could think of she closed her eyes and concentrated, giving as much of her own power to Kiyoko as she could.

*Usagi*

Usagi had sped faster than she ever had back toward Earth, unaware of how far and how fast she’d traveled. But she recognized when she reached the edge of Earth’s Solar System. Preparing to push herself even faster, she caught sight of something entirely unexpected. Simply floating there, clearly waiting for her was Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. What frightened Usagi was the glave in Hotaru’s hand. She stopped in front of Hotaru and spoke softly into the void of space, “What’s going on Saturn?”

Hotaru simply shook her head, with an expression of longing and sadness, replying, “Pluto sent me. Your place isn’t here Sailor Moon. Go back. You are needed.” Coming from Hotaru, Usagi knew there was no time to waste.


	18. Echoes in the Forest

Chapter 18: Echoes in the Forest

*Seiya*

Seiya and the others were running through the forest. It felt strange to be running with them, especially Michiru. Seiya knew she wasn’t Michiru’s favorite person, even if she wasn’t as open with her feelings as Haruka. But looking at Michiru running next to her now, you’d never know. She had such fierce determination on her face. Even if it was for Kiyoko and Endo, Seiya was glad to see it there.

Holding up her hand, Seiya stopped and looked around. This part of the forest looked familiar. She really wished that Kiyoko were well and with them. She’d know right away why it felt this way and what to do. Seiya was the leader of the Starlights, but at this moment she didn’t feel like much of one. Minako came up on the side opposite of Michiru, encouragement and despair conflicting in her face. She spoke softly as she put her hand delicately on Seiya’s elbow, “Whatever it is… Just concentrate. You can do this, for them.”

Nodding, Seiya scanned the area and thought, rifling through her memories for any reason this particular part of the forest would look so familiar…. So important…. Then it hit her and she put the palm of her hand to her face, feeling stupid for not realizing it right away. Her voice muffled by her hand, Seiya said, “This part of the forest… It is where we made camp when pursuing Hina.” She looked to Michiru for conformation.

Thinking back, Michiru nodded, “You’re right. Not terribly far from here is the shelter we took refuge in that night. That’d be the perfect place to try and keep Endo, if it’s still standing.” Now she too was scanning the area intently.

*Sikana*

“Damnit! She failed,” Sikana knew Uma had failed and when she heard the Senshi not far from her it solidified that. She looked down at Endo. Luckily the vines were holding due to Bugendai’s power. But what would she do now? Would she try to negotiate as he’d suggested, or would she take the brat and run?

She stared at him… Somehow he didn’t seem like he was worth the trouble. And even if she went back to Shibo with him, it wouldn’t satisfy her father and she would suffer. What she needed was that crystal so that she would be stronger than her father. Then he would have no more power over her! That made up her mind. She’d try to negotiate and if that didn’t work, she’d fight until her last breath. Those were her only options. Wafting through the air was the raspy voice of Bugendai again, “That’s right Sikana… Take the golden crystal from them. I will give you the power I gave to Uma. I hope you put it to better use.” 

A strange feeling of consuming dark power ran through Sikana, it was invigorating! But she could feel the brat prince’s eyes on her. When she looked down at him he scooted away from her, as if he wanted no part of the power she possessed. She shook her head, thinking him weak for it.

What Sikana didn’t understand was that although Endo did not want that kind of dark power touching him, he had another reason for moving. After Uma died he felt the vines weaken a little. Sikana, being a water elemental must not have noticed. Yes, they were still there, but he might be able to break them working with the rock he was now butted up against.

*Seiya*

Standing there, Seiya saw a blur of blue running in the far left of her periphery. She waved her hand and took off, calling behind her, “This way!” Only a second had passed when she saw Michiru on her right, keeping up flawlessly. Seiya thought to herself about how fast Haruka was and how she’d underestimated her partner. To their credit, Minako and Makoto were close behind them. 

From the left came the first icicles, sharp and intended to impale Seiya and Michiru. Luckily Michiru saw them coming and pushed Seiya, causing them both to fall and roll out of the way. They narrowly missed Makoto and Minako, landing in an old tree trunk instead. Makoto cursed and snapped, “This forest doesn’t make for a good battleground!” 

Michiru and Seiya both looked up at her, their faces wore a look of agreement. The two of them got to their feet. Michiru was dusting herself off when she looked at Seiya and asked, “Do you think we can find a better battleground? We can’t rescue Endo if we’re dead.” Seiya nodded. She knew if they kept going they’d reach the edge of the forest soon and there was no way Sikana wouldn’t come after them. She obviously wouldn’t give up at this point.

The four of them started running again, the three Earth Senshi following Seiya as she led them toward the edge of the forest. And just as Seiya predicted Sikana followed them, launching icicle after icicle. Makoto launched Sparkling Wide Pressure in the direction the icicles were coming from. She figured even if it didn’t stop Sikana, it’d distract her.

Finally they found the edge of the forest. As they made their way out into an open field Michiru eyed Seiya speculatively, “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“It was our only option, taking her back toward the mountains would put her closer to Kiyoko,” Seiya snapped back. But then a cold and prickling mist started settling around them! 

As they all tried to look through it they heard Sikana, “You have two choices Senshi. Give me the golden crystal or die.” Another set of icicles came there way. Everyone was able to dodge, except Makoto. Once stabbed into right leg, causing her to screech as she went down in pain.

*Haruka*

Rei still sat there, praying, Kiyoko’s head gently cradled in her lap. She was concentrating so deeply that sweat was beginning to drip down her face. But then again, Haruka was certain she was sweating too. She looked down and at Kiyoko, her skin growing paler and paler. This was the second time Haruka felt the life slipping away from Kiyoko. It made her feel helpless. Haruka hated feeling helpless.

Then she heard footsteps, but they were coming from the direction of the castle, lots of footsteps. When she looked up she saw them: Zoicite, Helios, Taiki, Yaten, Ami, and Ruka. Why had they let poor Ruka come? She shouldn’t see her mother this way. When they reached Haruka, Rei, and Kiyoko Helios leaned down and whispered, “Zoicite said that she’s been poisoned.” 

Haruka nodded solemnly, “Some crazy vine made by some crazy witch. She’s growing weaker.” She looked back at Kiyoko’s unconscious face, remembering the healing Kiyoko had given her after she’d attacked Seiya for dishonoring Kiyoko. She’d called her papa and reminded her that there was still a world to save. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Haruka addressed Helios, “Take her to the temple here. It may not be the same as the one on Earth, but if I know Kiyoko it’ll have power.”

Helios agreed and leaned in closer, but Ruka wiggled her way around him and gasped, “Mamma! No!” Tears and anger were written all over her young face. She looked to Haruka, desperate for some kind of hope.

It tore at Haruka’s heart, but she had to be strong for young Ruka. She spoke firmly, “Go with your mother. Help Helios and Zoicite. You’ll know what to do, trust yourself.” Then she looked around at everyone else, “As for the rest of us, let’s go find the others! I have a feeling they need our help!” What she didn’t say was that she needed a fight right now. Haruka needed to be able to do something!

Haruka looked down at Kiyoko and kissed her forehead softly, a tear falling from her eye and landing on Kiyoko’s cheek. Then Zoicite stepped up and took Kiyoko carefully into his arms, leaning her against him. With one last look Haruka sent them on their way. Taking a deep breath she turned to the others: Rei, Ami, Taiki, and Yaten. Turning all of her pain into fury Haruka spoke, “Let’s go find the others!” Everyone nodded and they all took off!

As they ran through the forest they heard the sound of footsteps. So angry was she that Haruka didn’t even think before calling forth her space sword and running toward the sound. She was about to send out an energy blade when Endo emerged from the bushes. Haruka stopped dead in her tracks and dropped to her knees! She whispered, “Thank goodness!”

Endo ran to Yaten and hugged her tightly, “Sikana is after them and she’s filled with darkness. She’ll kill them!” He sounded more like a child now than when he was a toddler, Yaten just hugged him back, so happy that he was alright. But Endo’s magic worked its way into Yaten’s mind. He stepped back and looked at Haruka, “The darkness is killing her…. We have to find Sikana. We have to stop her!” Haruka nodded and held out her hand to the young prince. He nodded in return and took it. Using the power he’d inherited from his mother, Endo began leading them to the fight… running as quickly as the rest of them….. Driven to stop the darkness and save his mother!

Looking at him, Haruka was reminded of his grandfather…. Mamoru was always driven to stop darkness and save the ones he loved…. It was a strange sense of deja-vu…..


	19. Birth of the Ice Queen

Chapter 19: Birth of the Ice Queen

*Haruka*

It didn’t take terribly long for them to reach the edge of the forest. There was a mist everywhere, making it difficult to see clearly. So Haruka didn’t see Sikana coming. She’d shaped an icicle into a blade and was heading straight for Haruka’s back. Haruka didn’t see her coming, but Endo did. He only had a second to act. He pulled on Haruka’s arm to yank her out of the way and held out his hand, hoping what he was about to try would work. He shouted Smoking Bomber! aiming for Sikana. It worked! It actually worked! But he only got her shoulder and she was gone as quickly as she’d shown up.

Everyone stopped, looking at Endo. He was as astonished as they were. He’d never imagined he could do something like that. He was psychic like his mother, but something like that…. That was more Ruka’s speed. Haruka leaned in close to him, “Thanks! You’re just as much a warrior as your grandfather.” He nodded, proud to have helped her. His mamma would be so sad if something happened to Haruka. They all made it into the clearing the others were in and Ami was able to counter Sikana’s mist with her Bubble Spray. 

When Seiya saw Endo she ran straight up to him and grabbed him, pulling him into a huge hug! She looked up at Haruka and whispered, “Thank you.” Words she certainly thought she would never say to Haruka.

Haruka looked down smiling and shook her head, “He saved me. He’s a fine young warrior. You should be proud.” Seiya nodded and hugged Endo even tighter, tears of happiness threatening her eyes.

Sikana’s voice floated out into the clearing, sinister but wounded, “Aww… What a cute family reunion! Too bad you’ll all be dead soon!” More icicles came toward them. Rei had already made her way to Makoto and called upon Fire Soul, blocking and melting the spears meant to pierce them. 

*Sikana*

She knew hiding among the trees wouldn’t work for her much longer for her and they were learning quickly how to stop her ice spears. Sikana whispered, “Bugendai, show me what to do! I need more!”

Faintly on the wind she heard him, “More… Will you be lost to it as Hina was? I suppose we shall see….” As she heard those last words she felt a final infusion of dark power and it nearly made her scream, giving herself away. She felt it seep into the deepest corridors of her mind. Sikana welcomed it, knowing she had no other choice. But when it was done she felt like an ice queen and she would hide no more. Calling on her elemental magic and dark power she summoned a huge wave that she hoped would wash them all away.

*Seiya*

She felt the ground shake and Seiya looked around, worried that her instincts were correct. But Michiru and Ami both ran forward, shouting for everyone else to get back now! Rei and Minako helped Makoto move while Seiya took Endo’s hand and ran with everyone else, even the brave Haruka. Seems she knew when to trust her partner. Thinking of her own jealousy, it made her a tiny bit envious of Haruka. That was something she’d have to work on.

Within seconds Ami was calling on her Aqua Rhapsody and Michiru on her Deep Submerge to counter the giant wave of water coming down on them. The two of them were able to keep the others from harm, but both seemed to take considerable damage simply from the sheer force of the water.

That is when Sikana appeared. But she did not look like herself. Her eyes were no longer the shining pale aqua they’d been when she stepped off of that ship and onto Estara. They were completely white, her pupils gone entirely. And her pixie hair had grown long and whipped wildly through the air as if the dark power inside of her couldn’t quite be contained within her vessel of a body. She looked at them floating in midair, “This is where the Silver Millennium’s fall begins!” Raising her hands she shot out more ice, but this time it did not take the form of spears, but faceless soldiers with swords of ice heading straight for them, six of them total. It appeared that Sikana had made one for each of those not already injured.

Seiya stood in front of Endo as Taiki and Haruka worked to get Michiru and Ami behind their defensive line. They were successful, turning just in time to see the monsters that were heading for them. Seiya called forth her Star Serious Laser determined to defend her son, but the devils were fast, dodging her attack. From behind her she felt magic welling up in Endo and then he tugged at her arm, “Looks like you could use this.” It was Kiyoko’s staff. Seiya couldn’t use it, she had no idea how. Endo shook his head, “Yes you do papa. Just think about mama and how much you love her. I’m going to go see if I can help them.” He pointed at Michiru and the other injured and ran off. Seiya thought that Haruka was wrong, he wasn’t his grandfather’s boy, but his mother’s son. To her that was much more amazing.

Seiya didn’t have time to look around before the cold monster was on her, trying to chop at her with its ice sword. Using Kiyoko’s staff she blocked purely on instinct. The hits kept coming and she could see the others in her periphery, in a similar position, dodging and blocking, simply trying to hold the line. Behind her she could here indistinct speaking, but she couldn’t make anything out.

From nearby she heard Haruka shout slashing at the opponent with her space sword, it as agile as it was fast, “We can’t keep this up!” Seiya knew she was right, but what could they do?

Then she heard Sikana cackle, “What a naughty boy you are!” Looking back for a split second Seiya saw Endo helping Makoto to her feet, seemingly unharmed. 

By the Goddess, he’d been able to heal her! But this made Sikana angry and so she was already sending an ice monster at them. Makoto sent a ball of Sparkling Wide Pressure at the thing, and while it dodged she made a move, kicking the thing right in its commotio cordis, the most vulnerable part of the humanoid chest, and the thing actually showed damage and cracking. That was it! Seiya shouted aloud, hoping everyone could hear her, “Go for the chest! That’s the key!”

It seemed as though she’d been heard though. Haruka and Makoto both took their opposition out quickly! The ice soldiers shattering to minuscule ice pieces scattered about the ground. Seiya’s shattered next with some targeted kicks to the things commotio cordis. She ran back to Endo. He was working to heal Michiru’s injuries. It seemed to be more difficult for him. Seiya hypothesized that must be because they were internal. But he was doing it, even if it was slow going. Haruka ran over along with the others when they’d dispatched their foes, making their perimeter smaller, but more precise. 

Seiya saw Haruka spare a moment to look back at her lover, her partner of 1,200 years. In that moment she was reminded of her own pain over Kiyoko and couldn’t imagine what it was like for Haruka, seeing them both suffer. However her thoughts were interrupted by Sikana’s shrill and continually twisting voice, “It doesn’t matter how many you destroy. I’ll just make more, and eventually you will wear down. Then I’ll go back and take what’s mine.”

Making good on her promise, she conjured another battalion of ice monsters and ordered them forward, beginning the battle all over again. Luckily Michiru was able to stand, assuring Endo that she was well enough and telling him to help Ami. Seiya agreed because they were terribly outnumbered this time. Sikana had doubled the number of soldiers this time.

As everyone readied to face off once again, despite knowing that Sikana was correct about them wearing down. A blinding light appeared between The Senshi and a voice spoke that Seiya certainly hadn’t expected, “You have given yourself to darkness, trying to destroy my family! That is unforgivable! In the name of the moon I shall punish you!”


	20. New Possibilities

Chapter 20: New Possibilities

*Seiya*

Seiya nearly laughed out loud to hear those words come out of Usagi’s mouth again after 1,200 years! Yet there she was, suited as Eternal Sailor Moon, wings and all. The only difference still being the silver hair, but in some ways that made her look even more ethereal! She landed lightly on the ground, taking the same defensive pose she always had. From all around her she could hear the cheers of the others. Endo ran up to Seiya’s side and tapped her arm, “Is that grandmother?” Seiya nodded, amused momentarily by her son’s disbelief.

The light had thrown Sikana off and so her battalion of ice soldiers stood still. Seiya looked over at Haruka, and it seemed like she understood. Pushing Endo behind her, Seiya and Haruka both took a gamble. Seiya launched a Star Serious Laser at the same time that Haruka launched World Shaking directly at Sikana. They got the opposite shoulder Endo had and she screamed. But it didn’t stop her, it seemed to only serve to make her angry. And so she sent the soldiers forward, forcing the Senshi to engage in hand to hand combat again.

But something was different this time, they were harder to take down. Usagi looked over at Seiya, holding Kiyoko’s staff and still trying to protect poor Endo. She shouted, “What happened to her?” Another monster came at her, but Usagi jumped out of the way, making sure she got closer to Seiya.

Seiya shatter the beast she was squaring off with and shouted back with tears in her eyes, “She’s been poisoned. They took her to the temple, but I can feel her getting weaker.”

Usagi nodded and ran forward, dodging monsters until she was facing the dark and wild Sikana, the ice queen. She looked at her, seeing how the darkness had eaten away at her, “You poor soul. You drive for power has taken your soul.”

*Ruka*

They’d made it to the temple and Ruka led them to the main hall where the altar of the Silver Millennium was. Something deep in her gut told her that was where to go. The one Kyioko had constructed was wider than the one on Earth. So Zoicite was able to gently lay her down on in. Helios looked at him and pursed his lips, “Go back to the castle and get the other Shitenou. This is where you should be, guarding this temple, this queen.”

Zoicite nodded, “Agreed. Take care of our mistress. I’ll get the others.” And with that he was off again. He’d ran more today than he believed he’d run in all of his lives.

Once Zoicite had left, Ruka turned to Helios and pleaded, “What can I do? How can I help?” She was desperate to save her mother’s life. Though she didn’t realize she’d taken on a faint golden glow. It reminded Helios of when Kiyoko had untethered the gold crystal, its power wild and resonating from her.

Helios decided then and there. He looked at Ruka and told her, “Hold her hand. Channel all of that power I can feel in you to her. She is getting weaker by the minute.” He knelt next to her and did the same, praying and lending her what power he had.

Ruka took her mother’s hand gingerly and closed her eyes. She tried to remember all of the lessons and all of the love her mother had shown her over the years. She and papa had taught her to be strong. All of the Starlights had taught her to be strong! Now she had to use those lessons. And so Ruka focused and let her power flow, feeling it more than she ever had.

*Usagi*

“I have no need for your self-pity! You snobs of the Silver Millennium! You think you’re so much better than everyone else,” Sikana screamed at Usagi, lifting herself up on a pedestal of water shooting out of the ground. Looking around she fixed her eyes on Endo. If she couldn’t have the little prince, she would kill him first. Creating another spear, this one out of pure dark energy, and launched it straight at Endo before Usagi could do anything! 

Seiya jumped in the way and held up Kiyoko’s staff and concentrating only on the love she felt! At the last second she felt the hand of her son on her own and the staff began to glow, disbursing the darkness when it hit the staff. Seiya looked down at her son and knew what had to be done. She handed him the staff, “Let’s go and help Sailor Moon!” Endo nodded and they ran to stand beside Usagi.

Sailor Moon knew the situation was dire, looking around and seeing that the others were losing ground. She knew that there was no other option. This had to end. Seeing Seiya and Endymion run to her side, Endymion holding Kiyoko’s staff she called forth her Eternal Tiare. It was strange to see the young prince who looked so much like her beloved, even carrying his name, holding the staff he had made so long ago!

Sikana looked at the three of them and cackled, more dark energy whipping through the air, “Such an adorable sight, thinking you can defeat me young one!” She attempted a head on blast, but Endo held strong.

Usagi looked at him and smiled, “Are you ready son of the Silver Millennium?” She held out her Eternal Tiare.

Endo shook his head, “I’m sorry grandmother, but I am not simply of the Silver Millennium…. Estara is my home. I’m ready!” He held the staff out the same way he knew his mother had many years before, expelling the darkness that threatened this land then.

Usagi nodded and concentrated, calling on power she hadn’t used in such a long time! The Eternal Tiare began to glowing emitting a beautiful light. And Sailor Moon spun it, targeting Sikana’s heart, as she called out Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss! And a second later Endo screamed as loud as he could Smoking Bomber. Finally Seiya launched her Star serious laser! All three attacks striking Sikana’s heart together…. 

*Ruka*

It was strange, but Ruka could feel the battle from her brother’s mind, nothing solid only feelings. But then she felt it, a huge burst of power! Her mother still grew weaker, though she was certain she’d slowed the progression. Still, feeling how much Endo was putting into defended their world, made her want to do more too. And so Ruka channeled everything within her, giving it all to her mother. Finally she got it, the poison in her heart. Trying a kind magic that was more Endo’s speed she tried to pull it out of her mother somewhat telepathically, visualizing vines of golden light wrapping around it and pulling it out! But when she did the vines recoiled into herself.

Ruka screamed and her mother’s hand took hold of hers, Kiyoko’s eyes popping open! Helios’ eyes opened at that moment and watched as both Kiyoko and Ruka were bathed in a golden light. When the light dimmed Helios couldn’t believe his eyes.

Kiyoko stood holding her daughter in her arms. But Ruka was not her typical self either. She had transformed in her act of selflessness to save her mother. Ruka was now a Senshi. But she did not look quite like a Senshi of Earth or of Estara. The design of Ruka’s fuku was like that of the Starlights mostly. But instead of black, she wore white to symbolize purity with golden accents. Her gloves were short and on her shoulders were cuffed sleeves that looked like the Senshi of Earth. In addition she was adorned in a small golden cape and a crescent moon at her waist. Kiyoko smiled at Helios, “And so she begins her path. Thank you my Ruka. Let’s go and find the others.”

*Seiya*

Seiya watched as Sikana’s body turned to snowflakes and wisped away on the wind. She looked at Usagi and then they both looked at Endo, who was staring in disbelief. Seiya smiled at him and said, “Good job son.” He dropped the staff and buried his face in his papa’s chest, crying. That’s when she felt it. Seiya looked all around for Haruka. When their eyes met she knew. She knew she wasn’t wrong!

Another blinding light entered into the clearing and another familiar voice, “Well, it seems I missed some things.” Then Kiyoko materialized, Helios standing next to her and Ruka still unconscious in her arms.

Seiya took in their daughter’s new appearance and smiled, so happy to see her beloved well and whole again! She chuckled, “It seems we both missed some things.” At that moment everyone was running over, gathering around them. When they took in the sight of Ruka they gasped. Looking between Ruka and Endo, the future seemed full of new possibilities. Kiyoko felt it too and spared a moment to feel sorry for poor Pluto.


	21. Life is Complicated

Chapter 21: Life is Complicated

A week had passed since the Shibons had been beaten. The moon was high in the sky and Kiyoko found herself in the kitchen once again, looking for something to eat. She smiled when she found what looked like chocolate cake. There was no denying that Makoto had spent the quite a bit of time in this kitchen recently. Kiyoko was cutting a piece when she heard a voice behind her, “Cut me a piece too please.”

Kiyoko responded quietly, “Of course Haruka.” And so she called over a second plate and fork using her telekinesis. She neatly cut two pieces and placed them on the square plates. Then she turned and set them down on the same counter she’d been sitting at when Haruka had found her in the kitchen before. That seemed like so long ago now. She took a bite and then something occurred to her and she looked at Haruka, “You don’t like chocolate cake.”

Haruka was poking at the cake with her fork and looked up at Kiyoko’s statement, “You’re right. But you’ll want a second piece.” She smiled at Kiyoko briefly and then her face became serious again, “So, should I ask you what the nightmares are about now… or why you’re shielding Seiya from them?”

Kiyoko made a sound that wasn’t quite a breath and not quite a laugh, but a bit of both before responding to Haruka, “I suppose both are valid questions.” She took another bite, buying herself time before continuing. Haruka just waited. Finally Kiyoko did speak, “The nightmares are a strange mix of fear about my father, fear for you and Seiya, and strange flash backs to things with Seishin.” Her eyes filled with tears, “I’m so sorry about… everything.”

Dropping her fork, Haruka took Kiyoko’s hand, “You have nothing to apologize for! That dark magic…. It did that to you.” She peered straight into Kiyoko’s eyes, wanting her to understand the sincerity of her words.

Squeezing Haruka’s hand, Kiyoko attempted a smile, “I know that you’re being sincere Haruka.” Then she went back to eating her cake, finishing her piece in a few bites, enjoying that she didn’t need to be elegant in front of Haruka. Haruka slid her plate toward Kiyoko and they both laughed softly, “Trying to make it so that I won’t fit into my wedding dress?”

“I can’t help it that you’re just like your mother when it comes to chocolate,” Haruka winked as she replied to Kiyoko’s accusation. And so Kiyoko ate that piece too, unable to help herself. When both plates were clean and neatly stacked in the sink thanks to Kiyoko’s powers, Haruka broke the silence again, “So why are you keeping them from Seiya? You’ve laid awake every night. I’m also curious as to why you got out of bed tonight.”

Thinking to herself that she’d have to do a better job of shielding in the future, Kiyoko tried to reply as honestly as she could, “I know how much it would hurt her to know that I was still having nightmares. She was so happy… to win the battle… to see me healed… to see Endo and Ruka transform, their powers grow… I can’t take that from her. Besides, she’d postpone the wedding, afraid there was still some danger. And there isn’t.”

Eyeing her, Haruka prompted, still holding Kiyoko’s hand, “So why did you get out of bed tonight? You’re not getting out of this my Queen.”

Pursing her lips, remembering that even without the bond Haruka knew her too well, “I was too restless tonight. I just couldn’t lay there. It was my hope that a snack would help me get back to sleep.”

Haruka put her other hand on the one she originally held. She spoke softly, “And do you think it did the trick?” Her eyes and Kiyoko’s sense told her that Haruka already knew the answer to her own question.

“Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers Haruka?” Kiyoko tried to pull her hand away, her mind going back to Seishin’s question in the cabin… “Could you be putting her in that position because you’re in love with her?”….. She still knew the answer wasn’t yes… But at times like this she couldn’t entirely say the answer was no either. She wondered to herself why life had to be so complicated.

It was as if Haruka had heard the thoughts in her head, but wasn’t going to comment on them directly. She stood up and smiled, “There are several incredibly comfortable sofas in this place. Come along my queen. I live to serve.” As Haruka tugged at Kiyoko’s hand she stood and Haruka kissed it, leading her to one of the nearby sitting rooms and its gorgeous and cushy crimson sofa. Haruka smiled and sat down, pulling Kiyoko down into her embrace, “Now sleep Kiyo-chan… No bags under the eyes of a blushing bride.” Kiyoko laid her head on Haruka’s chest and let a tear escape as Haruka kissed the top of her head softly. As she drifted off, Kiyoko thought about how complicated her life was, but that sometimes those complications are what kept her strong.

When morning’s first light broke into the room Kiyoko woke to the feeling of Seiya’s approach, but her power hadn’t given her enough warning to prevent Seiya from finding her in the compromising position she was in with Haruka. As Kiyoko sat up Haruka stirred, having fallen asleep with her arms wrapped around Kiyoko. Looking up, Kiyoko saw her beloved and felt terrible. She whispered, “Good morning Seiya.” Haruka looked at Kiyoko questioningly and Kiyoko nodded. So she got up and left, not saying anything.

Seiya sat down where Haruka had been and looked at Kiyoko, who was looking at the floor, “So, part of me wants to be very angry with you. Part of me wants to interrogate you. But I am going to do neither of those. I’m just going to say that I love you and whatever it is, I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready. Two weeks before our wedding is no time to stop trusting the amazing creature I have the privilege of calling my bride.”

Turning and burying her head in Seiya’s chest, Kiyoko began crying. She sniffled as she spoke, “I love you so much and I am the one who is privileged!” The two of them sat there for a long time. Seiya holding Kiyoko as she cried, so many things running through her mind.

Eventually Seiya broke the proverbial silence, “We are expected at breakfast Kiyoko. And the final fittings for you, Haruka, and Usagi are today. I had mine yesterday so that I could accompany Taiki, Yaten, the Shitenou, and Ruka on their hiking trip today.”

Kiyoko nodded and looked up, “You’re the one who listened to Yaten when she said that geography would be easier once they’d spent some time exploring the land they’re supposed to learn about.”

Seiya nodded, “I know, not one of my best decisions.” Seeing the tears start to well up in Kiyoko’s eyes again Seiya hugged her very tightly, “Don’t cry my love. You are the best decision I have ever made, no matter what goes with it.” She was trying to have that faith and trust in Kiyoko that she’d promised herself to work on when pursuing Sikana.

Kiyoko wished she knew if the scars on her heart from this whole ordeal would ever heal… The fact that it’d been more than a century since father died and those scares still felt fresh a lot of the time didn’t bode well. She looked up at Seiya again and smiled, “Why don’t you go on to breakfast. I promise I will be there soon.” Seiya bent her head down and kissed Kiyoko deeply, nodding and heading down to breakfast.

A few minutes later Kiyoko had gathered herself and stood up to go to breakfast. When she turned she saw her mother standing there. Kiyoko was surprised because she hadn’t sensed her at all. Usagi smiled, “It’s not often anyone surprises you Kiyo-chan. Still not sleeping well?”

What in the world was going on here, she was the psychic? Kiyoko looked at her mother, “How did you know mother?”

Usagi laughed, not her typical high pitched one but a soft one, and replied, “Kiyoko, I’m your mother, I know. You should understand. But I am going to guess you don’t want to talk about it?”

Shaking her head, Kiyoko sighed, “No, not really! But I appreciate your concern mother. Let’s go to breakfast. And don’t overdo it mom, our last fitting is today after all.” This caused Usagi to laugh in her high pitched manner now. She held out her hand and led Kiyoko to breakfast.

When they reached the dining hall, Kiyoko saw Seiya waiting patiently for her at their table. Looking about the room, everyone looked like they were preparing for a royal wedding. There were no signs of the recent battle except the transformation items Ruka now wore at all times. Kiyoko’s eyes locked with Haruka’s and it seemed as though Haruka were still worried, but she smiled at Kiyoko and Kiyoko returned the gesture before going to sit with her beloved fiancée. Complicated as her life was, Kiyoko had not changed her mind. She still loved and wanted to marry Seiya.


	22. Masterpiece

Chapter 22: Masterpiece

The next two weeks were filled with activity and excitement. The fittings all went well thanks to Maya’s brilliant skill and infinite patience, particularly with Haruka. And the wedding was coming together beautifully due to Nana’s dedication to the daunting task placed before her. 

It had been decided that the wedding would take place outdoors and the only place within a reasonable distance was the clearing where the battle with Sikana had taken place. So Kiyoko and Makoto took to mending the plants and flowers. When Makoto wasn’t attending to the gardening, she was in the kitchen, even recruiting Nephrite’s assistance from time to time. Minako had thrown herself into help Nana, while trying to respect Kiyoko and Seiya’s wishes. 

Helios spent time in Estara’s temple and with Usagi, who had insisted on doting on the grandchildren she insisted were growing up too fast. Ami seemed to enjoy that most as well, making Kiyoko wonder if she was dreaming of children of her own now that she had Zoicite back. But there some times that it was just Usagi, Ami, and Usa-chan. Ruka beginning her training by sitting in on the training the Shitenou were receiving. And Endo working with Helios and even Rei at times in the temple to continue his spiritual and magical path. 

Haruka was with Michiru every moment she wasn’t needed for the wedding, blissful to have come out of another fight with the love of her life still at her side. But also worried because she could feel Kiyoko still not sleeping well, however she wouldn’t talk about it anymore. She too was spending every possible moment with her beloved, Seiya, attempting to repair the fractures that Seishin’s darkness had caused.

Finally, the long awaited day had come. The clearing had filled with tables surrounded by wrought iron gilded chairs and covered in a pattern of maroon, gold, and silver table cloths. The trees on the edge of the clearing had their branches strung with matching ribbons. An archway covered in roses that had been grown using Kiyoko’s magic stood at the end of an aisle covered in native flower petals. Usa-chan had surprised her with the seeds for the roses about a week ago, saying that they were a gift from her mother, Kiyoko’s sister Serenity. An intricate pedestal with crescent moon and stars carved into it stood underneath the archway with three candles sitting upon it. It was masterpiece.

A group of tents were set up near the clearing for the wedding party and those close to them. Nana had insisted that Kiyoko have her own tent to prepare in. Her mother Usagi and her beloved Seiya were sharing a dressing tent. And though some might find that odd, they’d been friends for so long it didn’t bother Kiyoko. Nana had questioned Kiyoko’s request that Haruka and Michiru have their own dressing tent, but Kiyoko had insisted. Two other large tents were prepared as well. One of the other was for the rest of the Senshi and Usa-chan. And the last one was for Helios, Endo, and the Shitenou.

As Maya helped Kiyoko dress she looked at herself in a mirror, thinking about how talented Maya was, and not simply as a seamstress. She’d done Kiyoko’s make up and had masterfully covered the bags that were starting to form underneath her eyes. At the moment she was brushing out Kiyoko’s long hair that which was not put into the customary buns she always wore at any rate. For today she’d taken the sun pendant that she always wore on a black choker and had it placed on white instead. And she had traded her customary crescent moon necklace for one with a star on it to honor Estara. Kiyoko also wore star earrings today and golden cuffs on her wrists. She would wear soft white ballet flats today because the ceremony was taking place outdoors. While her mind wondered across these tiny details of the second most important day of her life, she would always consider the day her twins were born most important but this was close, she felt two presences outside of her tent. Kiyoko didn’t turn as she spoke, “Maya, would you please show Haruka and Michiru in. Thank you.” Maya nodded and placed the hairbrush on the vanity that had been set up, going and pulling at the fabric doorway.

Kiyoko stood, her long gown trailing the ground. In order to homage to her mother, Kiyoko was finally adorned in the traditional white and golden gown of the silver millennium, with just a little extra gold in the fabric and the necessary changes needed in the back to accommodate Kiyoko’s golden wings. Michiru wore an astoundingly beautiful aqua gown that looked perfect on her, but then again Kiyoko thought that Michiru always looked perfect. She came up to Kiyoko and hugged her gingerly, not wanting to mess up the masterpiece. She smiled at her genuinely, “You look absolutely amazing Kiyo-chan! The most beautiful bride I’ve seen in a very long time!”

Smiling back Kiyoko replied with tears in her eyes, “Thank you mama. But you will always be the most elegant beauty I know!” The two laughed together.

Michiru took Kiyoko’s hands, still smiling, “Such a compliment from such a gorgeous queen. But I suspect you might be slightly biased.”

“Perhaps, but I am not the only one who thinks so mama,” Kiyoko eyed Haruka over Michiru’s shoulder as she said it.

Looking backward, Michiru laughed again, “She is most definitely biased.” She looked back at Kiyoko and kissed her cheek lightly, “I’ll leave the bride and her maid of honor now.” Michiru turned and walked out, stopping to kiss Haruka quickly on her way out.

And so Kiyoko and Haruka stood there in the tent, and despite the psychic bond between them she couldn’t help herself. Haruka’s hair had obviously been styled, probably by Michiru. The black strappy gown she wore flowed down to her ankle and flared just right. Not to mention the long black gloves that went to her elbows. And it made Kiyoko smiled to see that she and Michiru both wore the necklaces Kiyoko had made for all of the Senshi, golden chains with their planetary symbols at the end. She looked so beautiful. Kiyoko finally spoke, “It’s not fair for the maid of honor to outshine the bride!”

Haruka’s eyes were glistening, though not tears escaped. She shook her hair, “From where I stand I don’t see how that is possible.” She walked very tentatively as she closed the distance between them. 

When Haruka finally reached her, Kiyoko couldn’t help but wrap her arms around Haruka and hug her, endangering the masterpiece as Michiru had put it without a second thought. She whispered into Haruka’s chest, “Thank you again, for doing this.”

Haruka pulled Kiyoko’s face up by the chin, wanting to look her in the eye, “No need to thank me, there is very little, if anything, I wouldn’t do for you Kiyo-chan.” She leaned down to kiss Kiyoko’s forehead, but was met by her lips instead. It was soft and quick, but undoubtedly intentional.

Sensing the confusion in Haruka, Kiyoko whispered, “One last kiss as a single woman. You are the only one I’d ever want it from.” She buried her head in Haruka’s chest, waiting for her to process both the kiss and Kiyoko’s words.

After a minute she just held Kiyoko tighter and kissed the top of her head, “I am honored and privileged.” And so the two of them stood there for a few minutes. Then Haruka pulled back and smiled, “Now your hair needs to be brushed again my sweet Kiyoko.” They both laughed and Haruka picked up the brush. Kiyoko raised an eyebrow as she sat back down. But Haruka was as gentle with the brush as she was with everything else she did for Kiyoko.

“There!” Haruka said after some time, setting the brush back down. She put her hands on Kiyoko’s shoulders, “You make a gorgeous bride and that gown suits you more than I ever thought that it would. Usagi will be happy.” Kiyoko nodded. Haruka bowed and smiled, “I should let Maya come back and finish the masterpiece that is the brightest light in the universe.” She kissed Kiyoko’s hand, “I’ll see you very soon.” And with that she left the tent.

Kiyoko sat and Maya did in fact return, putting the finishing touches on Kiyoko’s hair and make-up. Placing her tiara on her and fastening the veil she refused to allow to cover her face, attaching it with a red rose on each side at her buns. It went long, almost as long as her hair. That is when she heard the music… It was beginning, the ceremony where she would marry her beloved Seiya was beginning. Time to face a new future again. She stood and made her way out to where the next chapter of her life would begin, happy and unafraid…. Refusing to think about the nightmares that still plagued her…. Not today.


	23. Joining of Two Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music that plays: https://youtu.be/l1Q-cI4RE5s (Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the music named or linked here!)
> 
> Source material used for ceremony: https://allseasonsweddings.com/wedding-ceremonies-readings/wican-pagan-wedding-ceremonies (Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the use of this source material and have made multiple adaptations and alterations to it.)

Chapter 23: Joining of Two Souls

 

Joining Haruka and her mother at the trees they were all emerging from, Kiyoko was nearly assaulted with love by her mother. Haruka had to stop Usagi from practically tackling Kiyoko, reminding her not to mess up the masterpiece at show time. The two of them smiled at one another. Then Kiyoko looked at her mother, who was simply gushing. She was the only person Kiyoko knew who could whisper and squeal at the same time, “You look so beautiful my little one!”

Of course Kiyoko thought that her mother looked beautiful as well. Her dress was similar in design to Kiyoko’s, but maroon and gold and tone down a bit, less flow and less gold. But it suited her. Usagi had also opted out of wearing a tiara, wanting Kiyoko to be the bell of the ball today. And the crescent moon of gold that hung around her neck suited her as well. She whispered to Usagi, “Thank you mother, you look amazing as well.”

At that moment the music got louder, signaling time to begin. Usagi blew a kiss at her daughter and then begin walking down the aisle, her arm in Haruka’s. Kiyoko counted to thirty and then began walking, a slow and refined pace, toward her life, her love. When she reached the end of the main aisle she paused, waiting for her mother and Haruka to take their last steps. Kiyoko hadn’t looked up yet, only seeing the hems of their skirts and their feet, waiting until she knew that everyone was standing.

That was when she lifted her head and laid eyes on the gorgeous woman waiting for her at the other end of that aisle, her beloved groom. Seiya had never wanted to be called a bride. In Seiya she saw her other half. She saw what Haruka was to Michiru, what her father had been to her mother, and what Helios was to Serenity. It made her heart want to burst with the love she felt and the love she could sense waiting for her.

Seiya was so handsome and beautiful at the same time. Her hair was worn in its typical style, but Kiyoko loved it that way. She wore crescent moon earrings. After that first meeting with the seamstress she’d had her dress shirt remade in maroon to match Usagi’s. It had a dress collar and gold trim, but there would be no tie on this groom. However, the cut of the shirt and the gold chains going from the neck to one shoulder made her look so dignified. As did the white gloves and golden sash she wore with her black dress pants and black boots which had a small heel on them, befitting her. For a second she mused at how much her groom really did look like a rock star! Seiya had always called her the most gorgeous creature she’d ever seen, but she didn’t know how much Kiyoko felt the same way.

Their eyes locked and she saw the same sense of awe reflected in Seiya. With all of this feeling and realization Kiyoko had to force herself to keep walking the walk of a graceful and dignified queen, instead of simply flying down the aisle to her beloved. As she reached the front row she saw all of her extended family, the Senshi and the Shitenou, as well as her amazing children and niece. They all smiled at her, many with tears in their eyes, and she smiled back, thinking how lucky she was. Looking ahead she saw Helios wearing his high priest garb along with a golden chain, the symbol of Earth hanging at the end. Her mother stood next to Seiya and Haruka stood on the other side.

As she took those last few steps Seiya stepped forward and took her hands, clasping them tightly and kissed her cheek. The two of them looked to Helios to begin. Looking out at everyone Helios spoke with a gentle, but strong voice, “We come together today to celebrate the joining of her Majesty Queen Kiyoko, daughter of the Silver Millennium and holder of the Golden Crystal, and Seiya Kou, Sailor Senshi and protector of the planet Estara. Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing. Kiyoko, is it true that you come here of your own accord and free will?”

Kiyoko looked at her mother and then at Helios, “Yes, it is true that I come of my own accord and with the blessing of my family.” Her eyes immediately returned to Seiya’s seeing tears trying to well in them.

Gesturing to the pedestal behind him, Helios continued, “To remind you and everyone here that today two lives, already joined by so much, truly become one. I ask that you step forward and use these candles to symbolize that final joining.” Helios stepped aside and Kiyoko and Seiya stepped forward, each one taking a candle from each side and using them to light the large pillar candle standing tall in the middle in unison, reflecting their joining. Carefully they set the other two down and stepped back, watching as Helios stepped forward again. However, they never completely let go of one another’s hand, needing the physical connection to match the psychic one they shared.

He continued solemnly, “Know now before you go further, that since your paths have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this place you are not only declaring your intent to be joined before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to the powers of the universe. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?”

Eyes not on Helios, but holding fast on one another, Kiyoko and Seiya spoke together, “Yes, we still seek to enter.” Seiya squeezed Kiyoko’s hands more tightly, making her smile broaden.

Helios smiled at them and continued speaking, “In times past it was believed that the soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home the heat of the heart's passion the light created by both to lighten the darkest of times. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake the swift excitement of the river the refreshing cleansing of the rain the all-encompassing passion of the sea. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North Firm foundation on which to build Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives a stable home to which you may always return. Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union. Seiya…. Will you cause her pain?”

Seiya looked at Kiyoko, “I cannot say never, but I will never cause you pain intentionally my love.” A single tear escaped down her cheek.

Helios repeated the question to Kiyoko. She looked firmly into Seiya’s eyes, “Neither can I say never, but I can say that I will never cause you pain intentionally my love.” Those words resonated in her heart, taking root.

Next Helios asked the two of them, “Will you then share one another’s pain and seek to erase it?” Again they both answered that they would. The world was fading away from Kiyoko’s view. It was as if nothing and no one else existed except Kiyoko, Seiya, and the sound of Helios’ voice. Kiyoko had shut out even her bond with Haruka, this moment was only for her and Seiya.

And it went on. Helios asked, “Will you share one another’s laughter and seek out the brightness in this dark universe and within each other?” Again they both said yes without hesitation. Helios asked for the chords that would be used to symbolize their joining together. Usagi handed him a silver chord and Haruka handed him a golden one. He draped the first chord, silver, around their wrists, tying it loosely. He then asked if they would share the burdens that life might bring to them and they both resounded that they would. With that he placed the second chord, tying the gold loosely around their wrists as well. Inside of herself, Kiyoko could feel her magic reacting to the ceremony. It was strengthening the bond that existed between Kiyoko and Seiya. In Seiya’s eyes Kiyoko could see that Seiya sensed it as well and welcomed it. In that moment, Kiyoko thought of how truly blessed she was to have Seiya by her side.

Then he said to all, “And so the joining of these two souls is complete! But it is up to the two of you to keep yourselves joined, with your love and trust in one another.” Making his voice louder, Helios announced, “I now present Kiyoko and Seiya, joined in holy matrimony.” He turned his eyes on Seiya and smiled, “You may now kiss your bride.”

Seiya needed to hear no other words. She leaned in, cupping Kiyoko’s face and crushed her lips against Kiyoko’s, hungering for her wife, tears of happiness streaming down both of their faces. Around them they could hear the cheers of their loved ones, their people, and all of those who had come to bear witness to this momentous occasion. Kiyoko sank into that kiss, twisting her hands into Seiya’s hair, as if it were oxygen she had not realized she’d been missing for so long. When she pulled away she looked over at Ruka and Endo, seeing how overjoyed they were.

Kiyoko felt so euphoric that she forgot about those horrific nightmares. But high above them, secretly watching them as well, was the creator of those nightmares, and he hadn’t forgotten Kiyoko, nor had he given up. He’d simply retreated…. Biding his time….

….THE END…  
….for now….


End file.
